A Gangster's Way
by Wing of Darkness
Summary: Naruto was requested to be Mrs Uchicha's private doctor but when he came to the mansion he nvr expected to be the fiancee of the terribly dangerous, horribly popular, and stunningly handsome Uchiha Sasuke the President of the great gangster group in Japan
1. Meeting Disaster

**Riku: Minna! I'm giving you another ****new**** story! And it's not about the usual plots you normally see and read. Well if I am wrong that I will be the first one to write about gangster people's romance, then I'm sorry. But anyway, please read and review! I will put this story first in a test drive!! **

**Full Summary: Naruto was chosen to be Mrs. Uchiha's personal doctor but when he arrived to accomplish his business at the mansion, he never thought that he would be bound to become the fiancée of the terribly dangerous, horribly popular, and stunningly handsome Uchiha Sasuke—the President of the great gangster organization in Japan.**

**SasuNaru**

**Notes: **

_**Italicized words **_** Japanese language**

**Underlined words**** Character thoughts**

**Normal English**

**Title: A Gangster's Way**

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter One xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

…**MEETING DISASTER…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter One xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Stretch of shadows loomed all around the white painted walls, the cream velvet couch, the dim gray desk, and on the figure wearing a long medical coat—lying over the clinic bed of his private office. No thick rays of light lingered towards different directions of the room except for the Venetian blinds, covering the rectangular windows, which were all rolled down. The room was also in a tranquil silence with only the echoes of the ticking wall clock provided sounds inside it. Tan-ish eyelids trembled. It stopped. Then after a second, slowly, the most clear and sparkling blue eyes—being shadowed by long, curled up golden eyelashes and strands of flaxen messed-up-styled hair—were revealed. The silent atmosphere greeted him and the dim lit room came to his view. At last as realization took him, he fully opened his eyes to look at his quiet surroundings. He sat up, holding his head as if to support it from swaying and walked towards his personal desk.

Rubbing his eyes carefully, he picked up the spectacles from the table and wore it slightly low upon his nose bridge. He fixed the consultation papers, piled the patients' profiles, and kept the pad of medical certificate in his desk drawer before securing it with his key lock. He wore off his medical gown and laid it over his black leather chair, grabbing his leather case as he did so. With a last glance at the clock—which pronounced that it was already past ten in the morning—he went out of his office and locked it after putting on his navy blue coat and fixing his tie.

Before he could fully pass his assistant's room, a sound of a door being slammed over the wall made him suddenly halt. High-heeled shoes tapped the marble floor as a pink-haired woman approached the blonde man.

"Doctor Naruto Uzumaki, didn't you go home to your house last night again?!" The emerald eyes that his assistant possessed were fiery.

"Uhh…yeah." Naruto tried to smile at her but it failed because of the blatant signs of exhaustion his face showed. Dark shadows colored each part of skin under his half-open eyes. His usual rosy lips were terribly almost out of blood as well as his pale tan skin. Even his good body built went a little frail under the contours of his clothes.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to over pressure yourself in the hospital? You are our Director; therefore, you must stay in a good shape." Her eyes melted down to an anxious look.

"But I have to do the successive operations and surgeries that require my effort. I can't fail the patients, Sakura."

"You didn't go home for a week and only had merely an hour to rest everyday. As the Assistant Director, I can't risk your health.

"I know. That's why I'm going home now. I'll just take a whole day off. It's enough to gain my energy." Naruto gave her a smile the same as lately.

"No. Not only one day." She shrugged. "Don't worry, all of our doctors here will work hard for you. Have a long rest." This time Sakura's eyes softened and then smiled at her best friend waving for his leave.

After seeing Naruto's retreating figure gone, she dug for her mobile phone from the side pocket of her medical gown as it vibrated and continuously rang.

"Mr. Umino?" Sakura spoke after raising up her phone to her ear.

"Sakura, may I please have a word with you? I'm at the coffee shop of your hospital." The voice on the other line seemed quite reluctant.

"Ummm…What is it about Mr. Umino?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell you about it on our conversation. I'll be waiting." Iruka hanged the phone and glanced at the guy beside him.

Sakura thought for awhile and then later, instructed a nurse to do something for her before going down to attend to the request of her best friend's guardian.

…

"Director!" A soft voice called. Then a woman with pale ash eyes and long, silky black hair came running to him from the personnel's parking lot elevator.

"Hinata, are you going in for work?"

"Yes, Director."

"Hinata, how many times do I have to remind you that I want you to call me Naruto…or do you want me to call you Dr. Hyuuga that's why you're formal with me?" Naruto flashed the same tired smile he gave to Sakura.

"No. It's not that…N—Naruto." She observed the Director's obvious condition and frowned. "I heard from Dr. Haruno that you didn't have much rest for the past week. I'm glad you're going home now. I—I mean, I'm happy that you decided to rest from work." She blushed as she spoke while the blonde sat on the driver's seat of his car.

"Thanks for your concern. I'll definitely use this day for my rest. I'll have to go back to the hospital immediately anyway." Naruto waved at her before automatically closing his window and turning to the last corner side for the exit gate.

xXOOOXx

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he heard the continuous roaring buzz of his doorbell. A line of light struck his face, waking him up further to welcome the nice greetings of the morning. For a week without a bed, not enough appetite to eat, no time for rest or any sleep, and now finally having a time to regain, this new day gave him a bright kind of energy. Though it didn't made him fully recover. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before grabbing his spectacles and rolling out of bed to get the door. The ringing stopped as Naruto was going to hold the knob. Then two familiar voices and one different voice made him wonder about the unexpected visit. After a few moments when he was going to turn on the intercom (with LCD) of his house to check for the faces of his visitors, the ringing started again. Instead, he opened the door.

"Good Morning!" Sakura greeted animatedly, moving inside and letting her two other acquaintances in the house without the permission of its owner. She faced Naruto and answered his curious expression.

"What took you so long? And—why are you being four-eyed again? I thought your vision is better when I last went with you to our ophthalmologist. Didn't Dr. Hyuuga say that?" She commented first before explaining the presence of his guardian and his friend.

"You know I have to go down from the third floor and I gave my housekeeper a day off. About my eyes…my sight goes blurry sometimes." He shrugged. "But—but anyway, why are you here?" He pointed out his guardian and the man with him.

"Aren't you going to let us sit first?" When the blonde was going to offer them the huge couch, Sakura waved her hands. "I'm just kidding. It's not needed since we're going out for lunch."

Naruto glanced at his silver watch.

"Get ready and be fast. I'll wait for you but the two gentlemen will be ahead now." She gestured something to the two retreating males who were now at the door, closing it behind them.

"Sakura, what's the meaning of this?" Naruto looked at her behind the thick semi-rectangular shape of his spectacles.

"We'll propose something for you to do. It's more like a grave request though. Hara…hara…" Sakura waved her hand.

"Let's just talk about it later. Fix yourself fast alright! Don't make me wait too long. My stomach is already complaining!" She said while pushing her best friend towards the stairs.

…

"Naruto, he is Mr. Kakashi Hatake." Sakura introduced the silver-haired man that was sitting beside her best friend's guardian, Iruka.

"Please to meet you Naruto-sensei." Kakashi reached his hands towards the New York's youngest hospital director.

"Naruto sen…sei?" Naruto repeatedly softly, a hint of irritation blended with the tone of his voice. He was just staring at the hand absent-mindedly.

"Uhh. Naruto, Kakashi is a very special friend of mine and I am hoping for you to help him." Iruka was the one who spoke for he noticed the silence that visited his master's son. He and Sakura both knew the unrelenting impression of Naruto towards Japanese people.

"About the request, our organization has decided to get a skillful doctor for our lady. She is ill and others doctors are giving up on—" Kakashi's words ceased when Naruto interrupted.

"If other doctors have given up on her, what makes you think that I wouldn't do the same?"

Sakura's eyes widened from her best friend's words. Iruka, on the other hand, stared at him in pure disbelief and disappointment.

"You are known to be the youngest doctor who became a director of New York's greatest and main hospital. And we belie—" Once again, his words died out because of Naruto's retort.

"Would you not prefer an older doctor then? They probably would have made more experience and knowledge about your lady's illness. And doesn't Japan have great doctors as well? I mean…your country is an indepen—"

"Director!" Sakura cut his words and looked at Kakashi for him to continue. She gripped Naruto's hand when he attempted to speak again.

"The main request is that you will become her private doctor and will always personally nurse her whenever the illness attacks."

"Are you saying that I will stay in your man—" Sakura tightened her grip. Naruto threw her a glare.

"Yes. You have to fly with me to Japan and stay there until your services are required."

"How come he could speak so confident like that? His words are not fit for a request but an order!" Naruto thought as he glowered at the Japanese, silver-haired man.

xXOOOXx

"I can't believe I'm doing this…How can I mingle with Japanese people?" Naruto's temple creased as he glanced at the guy beside him. He shrugged his irritation and hissed to let the guy right next to him to notice how reluctant he was. Kakashi looked at him and met up with the doctor's what-are-you-looking-at stare. When he went back to the book he was reading, Naruto huffed by the man's ignorance and snorted at the window. His behavior is becoming unprofessional, he thought and sighed.

Somehow, as he gazed t the mist curtain clouds passing fast his window side, he felt nervous being far from his friends and the place where he grew up and successfully reached his goals. He also felt nervous about landing on the country which gave him memories he will never treasure.

…

"_Grab and fix Naruto-sensei's cases and prepare him a bath." _Kakashi commanded the butler and shifted his attention to instruct another command.

"_Prepare good food for dinner, a feast maybe. The boss would be home early and he will have a 'special' guest." _The woman servant bowed and walked away to attend on her task with the help of the others.

"Naruto-sensei, please follow him. He will lead you to 'your' room." Kakashi bowed politely and left.

"He acts like as if he is the manager of this mansion. How can one family own something as large as this estate? What organization do they control anyway?" Naruto sighed.

The room was enormous and elegant. Though it was full of beautiful furniture, the style was designed for a man's liking. The bed was almost queen-sized and the sheets and pillow cases were made of costly silk cloths. The lamp beside his bed was fashioned in some unique curving and the golden stand was circularly twisted. It looked like a gold spiral wave balancing a rare-looking Japanese parasol.

The steam of the hot water touched Naruto's skin as he entered the bathroom. Like what Kakashi had instructed, the maids prepared him a very good and relaxing bath. The aroma of the soap hugged his skin and stayed even when he wiped himself with a blue felt-towel and went out to change for the evening. He wore a beige dinner jacket to match his white polo long-sleeved shirt underneath it. He went out of the room and paused to ask one of the maids attending the other rooms on the second floor.

"_Uhh…uhh…do you know—where is the lady's…room?"_ Naruto strived to speak in broken Japanese. He had learned how to speak a little of the Japanese language before his mom died and somehow, he could still remember some phrases and words.

"_Mrs. Uchiha's room? It is the last room in this floor, the biggest one, Naruto-sensei." _The maid answered.

"_Arigato." _Naruto spoke and headed for the ill-lady's room.

Naruto knocked the door softly.

"_Ah yes! It's open. Exactly…I was about to ring the—"_ The slightly weak-looking woman stopped as she gazed, with so much interest, the good looking male who just entered her room politely. Her unchanging beautiful long silky raven hair fell on her shoulders when her grip loosened from it and her bright-looking eyes that matched the color of her hair glinted. Her face flushed with sudden great enthusiasm to know the male who just got inside her room. Looking at the elegant golden hair he possessed, the lady Uchiha assumed that he was a foreigner.

"What's your name, dear?" Naruto looked up at her in surprise when she spoke in English.

"I—I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm sorry if I have bothered you because of my visit. I will be your doc—"

"Your name is Naruto…Oh what a cute name!" The lady Uchiha beamed, her face was flushed with happiness.

"At last I was able to meet you!" She coughed after the last word of her sentence came out. Naruto immediately ran to her and supported her to calm the coughing.

"Are you alright Mrs. Uchiha? Wait, I'll get my medica—" Naruto stood up to get back to his room and get his medical case, but was stopped by the weak hand that grabbed his wrist.

"No. I'm alright. I'd like you to stay here with me until my son comes. I wonder why he did not immediately introduce you to me. You're so adorable to be forgotten by him." She sighed. "My stupid son."

"A—adorable?"

"Who is the son she's talking about? Is that Kakashi? No…no…his surname is Hatake and he's a bit old to be this lady's son."

"Could I ask about your current feelings? Any pain or unusual feelings…I need to check your condition." Naruto started, thinking about excusing himself first to get his medical case so he could start his job early.

"Aren't you a very caring child…You would really be a great spouse. I'm so happy he found someone like you." She smiled warmly at Naruto who was starting to get puzzled by her words.

"Ahh…a good spouse? Ye—yeah…maybe. Thanks for saying that. Now, let me please know what you're feeling right n—"

The door suddenly opened and interrupted Naruto's words. For a few swift strides, a tall man revealed himself to the two persons who were in the room. His possessed the same brilliance as his mother's and the same beautiful raven hair crowned the stunningly handsome face of the man. His face was kind of sharp but the gentleness can also be noticed through the nice features. His skin was pale and smooth; his toned and dignified built pronounced the high pride of his family's name and success.

"Sasuke, _baka_ son! Why are you late? Didn't you tell me that you're gong home early? And worst, to let your **fiancée **introduce 'himself' without you!" The lady Uchiha, Mikoto, held up Naruto's slender hand. "And where is the **ring**? How cruel of you to disregard the presence of the engagement symbol. Naruto-kun was even shy to approach me lately." She pouted at Naruto—who was silence the whole time she spoke.

The two male exchanged looks, although the raven kept himself composed as he looked at his mother—who must've mistaken something; then shifted his gaze to the male—who was looking uneasy and totally baffled.

All the surprising and unbelievable words that Naruto heard from Mikoto flooded in his mind together as he was hypnotized by the dangerous beauty of the other male standing in front of him. Naruto's eyes were staring at him curiously—as if in need of someone who would be able to prove that he was terribly dreaming.

"Me?"

"Fiancée?"

"Engaged to her son?"

"Is she nuts…or is she referring to someone?"

"Is her illness being crazy?"

"Uhh…I think you made a huge mistake Mrs. Uchiha. I'm a doctor…you're doctor (this was vaguely heard) I'm not bound to your s…s—" Naruto stuttered dreadfully because of the shock he just encountered and his words ceased when the deep, relaxing but frightening—(for Naruto)—voice of Sasuke interrupted him and brought him to the edge by saying these words,

"I'm sorry mother…that I wasn't able to come with my **fiancée** as you may well please." He gave a seductive look towards the blonde,

Naruto's mind panicked because of the fast events.

"I'm sorry Naruto…give me your hand." The raven smirked when he took the limped delicate hand (the left hand) of the doctor and slid a sparkling ring to his finger. The doctor's mind started to swirl when he felt the warm hand and knew he wasn't dreaming for certain.

The ring reflected its glittering shine on Naruto's exquisite glowing sapphire eyes…And for a moment, his vision was blocked with darkness. Then he felt strong arms wrapping them around him comfortingly.

**OWARI FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER! INTRODUCTION DONE!**

**Did anyone like it? Are you somewhat interested to what will happen? Do you want to know where will this misunderstanding bring our poor Naruto? And who may be the special guest Sasuke brought? **

**AS I'VE SAID…I WILL PUT THIS INTO A TEST CRIVE FIRST…SO IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE PLEASE******

**Click the ****SUBMIT REVIEW BUTTON**** and send me your REVIEWS!!--**

**PLEASE NO FLAMES…I'M EASILY AFFECTED BY THOSE….HEHE**

**THANKS FOR READING!!**


	2. Complex Job Plan

**Riku: Hi everyone, sorry if my update didn't come early. Actually this chapter two was already finished by me right after I saw the reviews I got from my chapter one or what I could call my introduction. I just had a few problems with our internet connections and computer so I decided to delay it and waited for them to be fixed. Since my test drive chapter gained your reviews my dear readers (!), here is chapter two for all of you! I hope you like it though. **

**And by the way, the flashback is about how Naruto was persuaded to accept the task. –grins-**

**Full Summary: Naruto was chosen to be Mrs. Uchiha's personal doctor but when he arrived to accomplish his business at the mansion, he never thought that he would be bound to become the fiancée of the terribly dangerous, horribly popular, and stunningly handsome Uchiha Sasuke—the President of the great gangster organization in Japan.**

**SasuNaru**

**Notes: **

_**Italicized words:**_** Japanese language**

**Underlined words****: Character thoughts**

**Normal: English**

**Title: A Gangster's Way**

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter Two xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

…**COMPLEX JOB PLAN…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter Two xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

_**(Flash Back)**_

"A Director cannot leave the hospital, the owner won't allow me." Naruto spoke.

"You won't have any problems with the owner since I'm here to take responsibility, Naruto." Sakura explained to him. "Mr. Hatake already made a deal with Dr. Tsunade and after that, as the owner of this hospital, she tasked you to follow his request. I can manage Naruto, don't worry."

"Sakura! Iruka! You know how I abhor Japanese people, how could you plead me to accept such a proposal? Why me? Certainly…" Naruto banged his fists on the coffee table of his West Drawing room. His headache was starting to bother him again.

"Naruto, we know the reason behind your dislike…but please just this once—" Iruka stopped as the 'child' he had served for many years shot him a look.

"You both know the reason and yet you're asking me to do something you also know I wouldn't accept! The two of you are becoming unreasonable!" Naruto breathed, closing his eyes while he rubbed his temples gently to wave off his disturbing dizziness.

"Not all Japanese people are like **them**, Naruto." Iruka stated firmly. "Mr. Hatake is a well-dignified person I've known."

"How would you know?! Who is that guy anyway? Do you have a **very special **relationship with him that's why you're pushing me to forget what I've experienced and help him?! Were you also fooled by people like hi—" Naruto impeded is words as two heavy gazes pinned him.

"Naruto…how could you say such things to Mr. Umino!" Sakura's eyes were wide in shock from her best friend's behavior. Naruto fell in embarrassment and guilt because of his reckless words and looked away.

"I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean…to say that." He murmured brokenly.

"I understand. But I'm asking for the second time to reconsider and handle this request." Iruka smiled at him.

"Dr. Uzumaki…it's not your pride or dignity of hatred that will be destroyed but a **life** of a person." Sakura said. When Naruto didn't respond, she took it as a signal to continue persuading her best friend.

"Naruto…I also believe that you could do something for Mr. Kakashi's lady. You may give to a life that may seem…quite weak. You did that many times…" She stopped and was surprised to see the beautiful blue eyes being clouded by water.

"What if I fail? What if I a mistake **again**?"

"Naruto you wouldn't. You don't know yet the type of disease or whatever illness the lady has—"

"I think your **grandfather's **case is different." Iruka interrupted.

**_(End Flash back)_**

* * *

Black orbs waited for the slowly opening tired eyes. Naruto blinked many times before his surroundings came to his full but blurry view. He closed his eyes to try clearing it a little and when he attempted to sit up, a hand reached to him for his spectacles. He rubbed his eyes and took it.

"Thanks." Naruto said when he saw Kakashi clearly, now that he has put on his spectacles.

"Are you feeling alright, Naruto-sensei?" Kakashi asked, supporting the doctor's back as he helped him sit up.

"Just a little dizzy, I guess. I'm sorry for the trouble." Naruto noticed the bright day outside the window where a shadowed figure was blocking its whole sight. "Is it already morning?" Kakashi nodded. "So…I slept that long?"

"Yes. But it's fine since we know that you haven't gained much of your energy. Sakura-sensei informed us about you, not having much sleep for a week." Naruto waved his head.

"I'm really sorry I—"

"Could you go out first, Kakashi?" Naruto looked at the person who was approaching the two of them. "We need to be private. I'll call for you later." He whispered and gazed at is assistant, turning to face Naruto after he left. The blonde doctor met his look with a confused stare.

"So you're the doctor; Director of New York's main hospital…" He smirked when he saw the doctor flinch slightly after he gave an intense look at him and sat close beside him. "Naruto…" Sasuke caught his hand where the ring was placed on one of his delicate fingers. He touched the pure silver ring, twisting it while it was held by the thin finger. Unexpectedly, he pulled the doctor's hand and gathered his unbalanced body to his chest, letting the other man's chin lay against his hard shoulder.

Naruto gasped in surprise.

"Do you know what is the relevance of the ring, I slid to your finger last night?" Naruto's eyes widened for he almost forgot the events that happened yesterday, the misunderstanding which brought his exhaustion to edge.

"What?!" He gasped again.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke's fiancée now; you're not only my mother's personal doctor but my **possession** as well." Naruto pushed him away and glared at him.

"Your possession? Are you kidding?" Sasuke raised his brow at the blonde's retort.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't wish to have an idiot like you living with me."

"What?! Idiot?!"

"Hn…But thanks to you, I won't need to sacrifice myself to be married or even betrothed to some wench. And also, because of the misunderstanding, you'll have to bear with me as my fiancée…temporarily."

"I won't buy th—" Naruto's voice died out as he was harshly pulled by strong hands.

"If you won't, would you sacrifice the life of my mother?" Black orbs drowned him to its deep end. The blonde fell silent after looking away from the other's jagged gaze.

"My brother was one of the reasons why she got that ill. Since he went away after our father died, I became the President of our **organization**. Now, I am also responsible for her health but I can only offer her simple happiness…" Sasuke grabbed for Naruto's chin with his fingers, turning it gently so that they were facing each other again. "It is if you **become **my fiancée. As a doctor, I know you already saw how bad her condition is."

"Yeah." Naruto trembled. "But why me? I'm a man for God's sake! (sorry for the blasphemy) Why…how could she mistake me to be her son's fiancée! Your fiancée!" Sasuke tilted the blonde's head up when he looked down and shot him a grave glare. It was like Naruto was trapped inside its darkness—being chained inside a dungeon where he will be ensnared in the world of torture and pain. It stilled him, immobilized and helplessly falling into the boundaries of a bizarre man.

"I don't care whatever **damn **your gender is! I've already wasted a few minutes of my time talking to you. You better do your **jobs **well, 'cause by the time you fail—it will be 'your' end." Sasuke told him using a deep, threatening tone. He pulled off his hand from Naruto's chin swiftly that blonde doctor's head almost snapped from how it was twisted by the harsh force it gave. Then after giving him another glare, he went out of the room.

Naruto trembled from fear. "W—wh—what kind of man is he…?" Sweat trickled down his temples.

…

After relaxing himself with a warm bath, Naruto grabbed a gray-white long-sleeved shirt with loosed turtle neck from the closet where his clothes were organized. Then putting on dark brown pants, he pulled out a camel-colored leather jacket and slid it over the underneath shirt. Since he already took his breakfast in his room, he decided it was time to check-up the lady Uchiha.

Picking up his medical case and putting on his spectacles, he headed off fir the biggest room to do his 'first' job. While walking through the hallway, the male servants and women maids threw curious looks and interested expressions at him. Maybe because he looked uneasy and somewhat nervous like never before in his life. His posture was quite trembling down from a straight stance of walking though he kept his body in a fine shape. His clutch on his case was a little slack—that at any moment, it might slip off of his weak grasp.

He never felt like this whenever he was about to face his patients. It was an obligation for him to keep a calm air of confidence.

Finally getting far from his fierce imagination of anxiousness, he knocked the door of the biggest door softly as to test if the lady Uchiha is still resting or not. The he hesitantly entered when a voice said,

"Please do come in." Mikoto smiled—by the time she saw his future son-in-law's pretty young face. She gestured for him to sit beside her by the bed.

"Are you here to check me up?" She said when she noticed the medical case Naruto laid on the bedside table.

"Uhh…yes…Mrs. Uchiha." Naruto responded, opening his case to pull out his stethoscope. He put it on the lobe of his ears with each of the ear plugs and inquiringly looked at the lady Uchiha to press the circular metal over her chest, instructing her to inhale and exhale gradually. After a few seconds of hearing her heart beat, Naruto requested for her to adjust her position before doing the same procedure on her back.

Mikoto's hear beat was quite a little slow but her breathing pace and blood circulation was still at a normal rate. Her body was thin and her pale skin seemed to pale some more due to lack of vitamins in her body she can get from the foods she neglect to eat because of loosing much appetite. Also, her digestion became hard because of the weakening functions of her internal organs. Naruto did the full body check-up and some tests to get all of this knowledge from its results. He also concluded that due to the hereditary heart disease she might have gained from her parents or grandparents; there is a possibility that another disease have aggravated her condition. (He suspected this after browsing her past records)

Naruto dug for a new syringe and a small bottle of liquefied supplement from his case. He pinned the syringe on the small bottle's cover, letting the liquid enter the elongated object. Then he tapped its neck three times, carefully, before injecting it gently to the spot of the woman's skin where he wiped a cotton ball with alcohol on it.

"This will be needed to revive your appetite. This is vitamin and it will help you regain some of your color, Mrs. Uchiha. You will need this two times a day, also for your blood sugar balance." He smiled at her when she nodded.

"You really are a good doctor. Sasuke is very lucky to have someone like you by his side." Her smile deepened, amused by his professional skills, while Naruto flinched slightly. It was unbearable to accept that he was pretending in front of this sincere woman and to let her believe a lie just to keep her happiness and peace of mind.

"Please call for me when you feel something different." Naruto said as he was fixing his medical equipments inside his large case. He stood up after excusing himself and headed for the door, but before he could make his step, Mikoto held his wrist and stopped him.

Naruto turned to her, a questioning expression was written on his face. She was smiling at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry if I will be disturbing your time with my son being as my personal doctor…but you could go out with him as often as you'd like, you don't have to always attend to me just because I'm sick. I'll be sorrier (my computer said this was correct instead of: More sorry) if I'm going to ruin your relationship." Naruto was taken aback by her words.

"I'll be more at ease if I'm here with you Mrs. Uchi—"

"Oh please don't be formal with me. Call me mother or mom, as I will also call you son." Mikoto interrupted.

"If tha—that's w—what you prefer." Naruto stuttered after hearing the word 'mom' and 'son'. It made him remember something he had strived to forget for many years. "I—I'll be leaving now." Then he closed the door quietly behind him. The lady Uchiha's smile was very much like his mother's.

Naruto picked up his cell phone and hesitantly answered it when a number was only showed while it rang.

"Naruto-sensei, this is Kakashi. Are you finished checking up Uchiha-san?" Kakashi asked from the other line.

"Yes…I just finished checking her."

"Ah good. The driver will be bringing you to a restaurant. The boss is asking for your presence."

"The—boss…?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Please meet with the driver downstairs in front of the main door. We'll be waiting for you." Then Kakashi hung up right after he finished his sentence.

"What the…these people are really rude." Naruto glared at his phone before going to his room to lay his case over a desk and proceeded downstairs to meet with the driver. When he went out of the main door, a sharp-looking man, dressed in pure black suit, bowed to him before opening the back door of a heavily tinted navy blue car that was parked in front of two other same quality cars (only black painted) lined up at its back.

Naruto glanced at the chauffer who went to the driver's seat after he had made himself comfortably settled. He wanted to ask where they were going, but since his Japanese is broken, he remained silent and looked out of the window all throughout the ride. When his gaze was randomly directed towards the small side window from the far view of his back window, he saw the reflection of the two other cars he saw lately; tailing the car he was in.

The car stopped, together with the two cars Naruto noticed twice. The driver went out and opened the back door for him. By the time he entered the traditional-looking restaurant, he was guided by Kakashi to the hallway were private rooms were located. As they pass, two by two from each side, the lined up men in black suit, bowed and greeted him a welcome in Japanese.

Naruto felt more confused by the number and formality of these weird people. He was about to ask Kakashi the meaning of all of these things when suddenly he stopped in front of the last room in this hallway. Two men opened the door for them. Then Kakashi gestured for Naruto to come in and left him after doing so.

"Are you just going to stare at the floor like an idiot? Oh sorry, I forgot. You're really an idiot. Why don't you sit and eat lunch with me?" Sasuke teased him mercilessly, using a monotone deep voice. Naruto looked away from him as he sat down opposite from the raven's side. He could still feel the fear he experienced hours ago from this man. He didn't mutter a single word when he picked up his chopsticks and started eating in silence.

It was twenty four years ago since he last used chopsticks for his food. It was many years ago but he can still remember how to use and hold it properly with his fingers.

Sasuke observed him while he also started eating. He felt something in him that he don't usually feel from someone else's presence—a sense of composure and aloofness even in front of a person like him who always receive so much attention form many people. He was different from them…because from the moment their eyes met, he was the only one who acted different or disgusted towards him.

Suddenly, after laying down his chopsticks, Naruto stood up and grabbed the camel-colored leather jacket he discarded. Sasuke stared at him.

"I'll take my leave since I'm finished eating." The doctor spoke and straightened up after putting on his jacket. Not after seconds when he turned to the sliding door, a swift hand captured his arm—turning him roughly to face back the other person. But though he was turned, he kept his head away from the raven.

"What do you want?" Naruto growled.

"Do you think I called you here just to eat lunch with me? Are you really that stupid?" When Naruto heard the raven's last word, he struggled to wave off the other man's strong hand. Cruelly, he failed and instead it was tightened further. He gritted his teeth when he felt like his arm was being bruised by the hold.

"Don't you know that couples hold each other? I always see them whenever we pass through streets. Especially…when they are enga—"

"What the hell do you want? We're **not** a couple and I suggest that we end this fraud immediately for your mother!" Naruto hissed at the other before the pain of his arm increased and he was pulled deliberately—his back pounding over Sasuke's hard chest while his tortured arm was twisted around the raven's waist.

"You bastard!" Naruto cursed. Then the grip tightened even more.

"Be careful with your words." Sasuke murmured near Naruto's ear; lips brushing its sensitive lobe as he moved his mouth close to it. Rapidly, he withdrew his hands to haul the blonde into his wrapping arms and pressed his head over his shoulder just like the way he did when they were inside the bedroom.

"If I were you, I won't strain my arm." Sasuke warned stridently when Naruto attempted to push him away. He sighed, amused by the new feeling of warmth very near him. "So this is the feeling when you hug a person…" He smirked. "I said don't move!"

Naruto reluctantly stopped struggling so Sasuke carefully broke the body contact and held the arm which he almost broke. "Don't you dare pull off your arm from my hold! You know you'll be injured terribly if you do, right? Just let me lead you and don't **complain**." He cautioned sharply and Naruto slowly obeyed since the raven was right.

"Where are you taking me?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke as they were passing the lined up men from each of their side. Like lately, they bowed pair by pair and muttered something in Japanese.

He shyly and secretly stared at the hand protecting his throbbing arm. Then when he was clutched closer, Naruto felt Sasuke's hand unconsciously massaging his injured arm.

"To a place where you will seriously start your **second** job." Sasuke answered and entered a black van together with his confused 'fiancée'.

**OWARI FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER!**

**I'm sorry for mentioning the supposedly "special" guest of Sasuke in this chapter…maybe that will show up in one of my upcoming chapters, maybe the next chapter or not. That person will also have a main role in my story and I think some of you have already guessed who that person is…hehe. It's easy to guess though.**

**About the RING, that will be explained (or rather, let's say, will be mentioned) in one of my next chapters too…**

**Well, I'm here to give my BIGGEST THANKS to you my beloved reviewers!! Thanks…I hope you continue your support here.**

**DON'T FORGET! ****SUBMIT REVIEW**** BUTTON!! HEHEHE…JA NE! (No FLAMES please…) **


	3. The Forgotten Guest

**Riku: Hi everyone, sorry for my late update 'cause you know I've been watching my most favorite anime these past few days and I just can't stop watching its every episode and since it's still not updated, I decided to finally update! Yay! **

**Full Summary: Naruto was chosen to be Mrs. Uchiha's personal doctor but when he arrived to accomplish his business at the mansion, he never thought that he would be bound to become the fiancée of the terribly dangerous, horribly popular, and stunningly handsome Uchiha Sasuke—the President of the great gangster organization in Japan.**

**SasuNaru**

**Notes: **

_**Italicized words:**_** Japanese language**

**Underlined words****: Character thoughts**

**Normal: English**

**Title: A Gangster's Way**

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter Three xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

…**THE FORGOTTEN GUEST…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter Three xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Sasuke hauled him by his fine arm while they entered the wide main glass doors of the soaring building they were now heading towards to. Sasuke was not anymore harsh by the way his gentle hand pulled Naruto with him; together with all the men wearing black suits, following them like bodyguards at their back.

It was as if a very important personnel has arrived for once they were inside the edifice, the people or employees who were walking bowed in courtesy and greeted them politely every time they pass by different departments. It only become silent when the two of them went along in one of the ground floor's elevator and was left by Kakashi and the other men trailing behind them to go to separate elevators. The hand holding Naruto's arm slackened in order for him to adjust, but was also caught as soon as he was able to only straighten himself up from walking idly because of the cuff-like hands that captured him.

The pain of his arm stung when he fixed the crumpled sleeves of his leather jacket and caused his under shirt to grip it a little. Stopping the groan that escaped his mouth, he accidentally bit his tongue—covering his mouth after his upper and lower teeth clashed with his tongue a bit hard. Sasuke was going to utter something at the same time the elevator doors detached and the two of them were met with Kakashi and the men by the last room that can be seen through the hallway.

"Uhh…Please be ready Naruto-san." Kakashi whispered to the doctor's ear—as if giving him a warning to be cautious with his actions—before opening the door for his President and his boss' fiancée's grand entrance to the main Conference room of the Company they invaded with such an imperative presence.

Once they presented themselves to the unexpected crowd who were impatiently waiting inside the big room, shouts of congratulations roared and a long banner of greetings was rolled out over the long conference table where an ice statue, carved into a snake-like Chinese dragon, stood beautifully glittering on the middle. There were also a mix of Eastern and Western platter of foods that were arranged in some creative designs made by professional chefs. Bottle of wines and sweet champagnes on the right, and fresh fruit desserts on the left colored the table.

Sasuke pulled Naruto to walk as he stood still at the door. The blonde might have concluded that he was dreaming for he was currently seeing and experiencing things he never suspected would come to his busy life. He can't believe the complicated situation he got into—or—he doesn't want to believe the fact that he was even in the country he never wished to visit back again.

"Too overwhelmed by our 'surprise' engagement party? Don't just act like an idiot; show them you you're also a professional." Sasuke whispered to Naruto's cold ear, finally breaking him from his dreadful thoughts.

"Our…engagement party?" Naruto asked dumbly before he shook his head and massaged his closed eyelids. Then he turned nervously to the people approaching him.

Immediately, he saw a glimpse of Sasuke and Kakashi's warning glare.

"Naruto-san! Omedetto!" A bunch of girls giggled when they saw the blonde man (standing beside their President) blushed terribly. He knew the meaning of the word.

One of them walked closer to him, fumbling something in her pocket and pulling it out when she felt the box she was searching for. Naruto stared at her in slight confusion before letting her pin the small gold dragon badge on top if his leather jacket's breast pocket. There was also a shimmering sapphire stone which was held by the dragon's sharp crystal fingers and it matched his eyes with a exotic kind of contrast.

"You're now officially part of my **'Company'**" Sasuke smirked when he knew that the doctor didn't get his meaning.

…

Naruto let himself fall onto the soft, blue sheets of the bed he was currently occupying. He was quite relieved tat he was back to 'his' room—the place where he feel at ease and safe aside from the room Mikoto was using. He never actually trusted any person who is in this mansion except for the lady Uchiha.

"I can't believe that the 'organization' he was talking about was that huge company…" Naruto murmured to himself, staring at the hexagonal crystal-like chandelier brightening up his bed spot up to the corners of the floor carpet covering the middle portion of the big room. He creased his brow and clutched the blanket with his trembling hands.

"Why does he need a formal announcement of our false engagement? His mother is the only person we need to pretend to! That bastard…what the hell is he thinking?"

"**I** am thinking that you could act professionally in front of other people."

Naruto sat up in an instant as he heard Sasuke's voice and his shoes pounded loudly over the marble floor until it was silenced by the carpet. It was kind of intentional because he didn't hear the creak of the door.

"What am I…some kind of a movie actor? **No doctor can fake his feelings, especially in front of his patients.**"

"Oh…so you were really happy at the party when I announced that we're engaged in front of my employees?" Sasuke sat on the side of the bed and crossed his legs. Naruto slid away lightly before answering back the raven.

"Not being an actor does not mean I cannot 'pretend'. **You shouldn't be deceived by 'my' smiles. **And I said earlier, I don't fake my feelings with my patients…which mean you're not one of them whom I am sincere with.

"So now I have to be careful." The raven half laughed. "Would you like to drink champagne?" He asked before picking up his cell for a demand of service; purposely not waiting for the blonde's answer.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Did you hear any response from me? I haven't even reacted to your question. You better drink the champagne yourself and leave me here for my rest." He looked away in an angered manner, grabbing the hem of the blanket to cover himself with it as he turned his back from his irritating visitor.

"It's the very first time I've been turned down." Sasuke snapped his tongue and stood up for the door.

When Naruto heard the door's squeak, he sighed in relief and sat up to wore off his spectacles and kept it inside its case. Before he was able to close the glasses' case, a figure shadowed his imprecise vision and again, he felt the weight that was only lost for a few seconds.

Then a bottle of champagne was laid beside the case he was still holding. He pulled out the spectacle's case to wear the glasses again, only to be stopped by the pale hand of the other man in his room.

"What are you do—"

"Didn't I tell you…that this is also the first time I'm going to force myself to someone who just rejected me?" Sasuke spoke, cutting the words which were about to be released by the doctor's 'talkative' mouth. He leaned down to lock at the half-closed eyes of the doctor, being suddenly exposed to the light of the room's chandelier. He leaned down further, raising his right hand to hold the blonde's chin to stop his attempt of looking away.

Sasuke absorbed the beauty of the two blue-tinted crystal orbs focused on him. They were like pools of shimmering water, bluer than the sea and brighter than the sky. They held some mystical hypnotism when you look at them. When Sasuke realized that he was being totally mesmerized and captivated, he pulled off his hand and grabbed for the neck of the champagne's bottle.

"Drinking with me won't take the whole night of your rest." He said, pouring the purple-red liquor into the two slim wine glasses he was carrying with one hand, in between his strong fingers.

"Can't your eyes really see without those?" He asked while Naruto picked up the spectacles from its case and wore it on.

"They say I can." The doctor answered, his expression changing immediately.

"So if others say that you can, why do you still wear it?" Sasuke drank the sweet liquid down to his throat in one gulp.

"It's complicated." The blonde seemed to be quite serious. "Whenever I take off my glasses, it's like I become afraid that I won't be able to see the things I always see before." Naruto explained. "Let's just say…I feel I am not secured without them."

"So it's not the eyes which have the problem, but the owner." Sasuke waved his head while swaying his wine glass in a circular motion. "Drink your champagne and rest well. We'll go out tomorrow." He stood up and left the glass on the bedside table after finishing another gulp. He stopped at the door when the blonde spoke,

"Why? I can't go. I need to stay with your mother. I need to be here just iin ca—"

"We'll get rid of your glasses." Sasuke interrupted him before getting out of the room.

xXOOOXx

Naruto wore a long-sleeved V-neck sweatshirt that resembled the color of a dark indigo sky, matching it with deep black slacks and a high-collared sapphire wool vest which left his smooth neck exposed up to where its collar was tied with leather strings. It was a stylish vest which Sakura insisted giving him when they had a Doctor's Convention in France together.

He went to look at himself at the full body mirror located in between the two large wardrobes and studied how to fix the leather strings.

"How did Sakura manage to do this?" Naruto murmured as he tried different ways of knotting or looping the leather strings until he remembered how his best friend flipped it over the other and made something like cross stitching out of it before tying the end into a simple ribbon.

He strode back to the bed and slid his feet to his well-polished shoes and grabbed his medical case.

"Good Morning, dear." Mikoto smiled once the blonde man approached to her bed and sat on the side near her.

"How are you feeling today?" Naruto smiled back with the same sincere concern the lady Uchiha always give him. He was preparing his materials for the morning check-up and tests for his next study about the illness.

"I'm very happy….'cause I heard from my son that you agreed to my request." She chirped like a bird in love.

"I agreed…to your request?" He asked in quite a shock. Definitely, he never heard Sasuke mention him about his mother's request.

"I wanted to make you stop wearing those glasses. It's sad to cover those brilliant eyes with thick lenses. The beauty is being trapped by it." She bent forward to be close to his face. Then she pulled off the spectacles from the doctor, pouting at him when he shielded his eyes with his hand like a roof from the sunlight.

"Eyes are one of the appealing attractions you should expose, especially to my son. I bet he can't also wait for you to get rid of wearing glasses." She giggled and there was a blatant meaning her glinting eyes gave before putting back the glasses to Naruto.

…

The car was heading to the biggest National airport in Japan.

Sasuke stared at the unconscious doctor sitting beside him, smirking while he remembered the shocked face of the blonde when he knew that they were going to England. He chuckled before lifting him up out of the car to the private jet that was waiting for them at one of the exclusive lots in the airport.

He didn't bother waking him up for it would be too troublesome to give him a chance to protest again, so instead he decided to carry him bridal style since the blonde's weight was the size of a woman that can be carried off easily. Kakashi was the only person who bided them a safe trip before letting them ride the pane. He waved and then drove back to the mansion alone.

…

"I can't believe you dressed nicely for our trip. Are you excited?" Sasuke commented as soon as he saw the blonde's eyes flutter open and sighed when Naruto immediately wore his glasses before glaring at him fiercely.

"How dare you do that to me?!" He growled, tilting down his head when the pain on his neck throbbed after touching it.

"A simple touch won't break your neck. Since you can talk right now, it seems that no bone was broken." Sasuke snorted.

"That wasn't just a touch; it was a strike enough to make me unconscious! And who said I am excited with this tr—" Naruto suddenly stopped speaking when his eyes caught the sight outside the window. White mass of clouds were covering the small, rectangular window like curtains protecting the plane's inside—from the sun's glistening rays. "What the…" He stood up from his bed-formed couch chair, striding towards the window to make sure that he was seeing things correctly and not hallucinating in daylight.

"You are idiotically slow." Sasuke responded to the look the blonde gave him. "We are now heading for England and by the time we get there—" He paused to look at his Rolex watch. "—which is thirty minutes longer—we'll get rid of your glasses." He smirked when Naruto trembled in anger.

…

"How long are you going to be stubborn?!" Sasuke gritted his teeth while dragging Naruto out of the plane. He sighed—finally getting fed up—he let go of the blonde when he continued struggling by his side. Once the doctor's arm was out of the raven's grasp, he lost his body's balance and almost fell on Sasuke's back—but before everything happened when he got the chance to meet with the other man's tall figure, two strong arms lifted him up from the cemented ground of the port.

"W—what…" Naruto opened his tight close eyes, looking up to see the slightly amused face of Sasuke. His cheeks burned after he felt numerous eyes looking at them as the move forward. He didn't notice the number of people that stopped to watch them at first when he thrashed out of the other's arm; abruptly stopping as he realized the interested stares and heard the giggles from the English people passing by.

"Let me go if you don't want me to inject some poison in your ass!" Naruto hissed. His face was blushing terribly as he dodged the gawks of the people around them.

"I swear it'll rot your whole backs—" His words died out after being thrown inside the backseat of a car; his back almost knocked off the window and his glasses hanged down from his face. He groaned while fixing his position and composed a death glare at Sasuke.

"I can't believe we got the reaction from them." Sasuke said shrugging.

"You like that don't you? Carrying you would be less troublesome. I'll do that often then…"

Naruto roughly pulled his collar, gripping the mass of cloth as if it was going to rip t any moment.

"Don't you dare mess with me…don't you **humiliate** me again!" He snarled between his gnashing teeth while his eyes narrowed in rage.

"If you treasure your life, you'll let go." Sasuke murmured coolly.

"Y—you bast—…" Naruto's voice came falling breathless as sharp black orbs pierced his eyes and stole all the energy from his body. It drained him and felt himself automatically sliding off his hand from the man who introduced him to a **different** kind of fear.

He shivered slightly as he moved away from the raven and shakily laid his hand over the car door's ledge. Sasuke saw this and tightened his jaw while fixing his collar and redoing his necktie.

…

"Since none of us are in the mood of going out together, let's just stay in the hotel today." Sasuke headed to the room next to Naruto's after throwing the key card on the side of the blonde's doorstep—leaving him staring at the floor.

When he was inside his own suite, Sasuke heaved a large amount of air and clenched his trembling fist. Closing his eyes, he pounded one spot of the wall angrily.

xXOOOXx

Pale blue eyes followed two certain figures with puncturing intent, watching them as if they were its prey for the next attack. The trailing eyes lingered carefully and then landed on a car's wheel where its owner was facing. Slim, white hands clutched the gear and pushed it up before turning the wheel to the left to chase the 'targets'.

"Have you spotted them?" A deep voice sounded through the Bluetooth ear phone.

"I'm following them." The woman, who answered the other person from the other line of the device, chuckled.

"Don't lose them…" The deep voice paused.

"Of course I won't. Besides, both of them have done something **unforgettable** to me. I won't just let it pass." She gritted when she remembered the time she was confidently and arrogantly rejected.

"Hnt…but let them do everything they please. I'm still not in the mood to destroy their foolishness."

The two unknown persons...smirked wittedly.

**Owari for the third chapter!**

**Yay!...Another chapter done…hope you like it and just so you know we're nearing to some cute scenes!! Hehe…**

**I hope the update satisfied all of you! **

**Maybe the chapter four will be updated in just a short while…**

**Don't forget to ****SUBMIT REVIEW ****YATTA YATTA YATTA!!**


	4. A Life's Blindness

**Riku: Hi everyone! Sorry for this late update….hehe I just had a vacation at some nice places. Now that I'm here again…right after our flight and I am able to hold my computer again…yay!...I will finally update. Many thanks—for your reviews everyone! I hope you like this update. The next chapter will be updated a little earlier than this. Sorry for its 'late-ness'.**

**Full Summary: Naruto was chosen to be Mrs. Uchiha's personal doctor but when he arrived to accomplish his business at the mansion, he never thought that he would be bound to become the fiancée of the terribly dangerous, horribly popular, and stunningly handsome Uchiha Sasuke—the President of the great gangster organization in Japan.**

**SasuNaru**

**Notes: **

_**Italicized words:**_** Japanese language**

**Underlined words****: Character thoughts**

**Normal: English**

**Title: A Gangster's Way**

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter Four xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

…**A LIFE'S BLINDNESS…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter Four xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

"What is happening…" Naruto whispered while striving to reach for the soft surface of the couch, his legs were losing balance every time he took his step forward.

"Why…did I—remember…it…?" His eyes narrowed before it was blocked by his slowly closing eyelids when his skin felt the hugging touch of the cushion met by his numbing body. Gradually, minute by minute, his arms and legs…and even his head which have been frozen for several seconds because of his unexplainable shock, he felt the warmth of blood leisurely started to flow through his veins again. He heard the loud beating of his heart fall back to normal and tried to re-open his eyes—the thick, rectangular lenses clouded the clear sight of the spiral-curved orange light.

His eyes widened.

Then he gasped because of the different kind of shock that baffled his thoughts. He took off his glasses and wore it back before running towards the bathroom to clean his face.

Naruto looked into the mirror, staring at his own reflection as if to confirm something immensely from the man he was facing right now. He pressed his palm onto the mirror and let it slid down—causing some squeaky sounds as it goes over the moist surface of the wide, circular object which was trying to bring him a little of his experiences back then. But this was **different**. His fear had vanished and the crawling memory of the pain dawning in his mind was washed away through another different kind of tremor. This one was heavy and barely recognizable by how it had affected him. This one has **never** arrived before.

Then his heart changed its course…

He listened to its loud beat and later, heard a strong **pounding sound** that accompanied it from the other side of the bathroom's wall.

…

Naruto sat up from the bed and rubbed his eyes after turning off the lampshade on the bedside table. He held his head from swaying lightly, blinking three times as he slid his feet into hotel slippers and went to the bathroom to wash his face and take a short shower before meeting 'him'.

He was still nervous about yesterday's events but the fear he felt almost seemed like something—wherein his reactions turn anxious.

Right after he took his exit from the bathroom, busy murmurs buzzed outside and clashing of metallic materials sounded as heavy steps tapped the carpeted floor. Naruto then decided to go out and check it after wearing some clothes. He grabbed a black V-neck sweatshirt, crumpling it up so that he can put on his 'Rolex' watch which was totally the same from what Sasuke possessed. (It was irritating that he owned a valuable thing the same as that 'bastard', he thought dreadfully.) Then he wore on a leather vest which was navy blue, (pinning the middle button) getting a pair of pants that contrasted with it color. He shook his head to let the short and long spikes of his hair point out themselves to different directions before brushing away the bangs which shadowed his eyesight. After putting on his shoes, he took his glasses—instinctively wearing it—and made his way to check the situation outside.

Good thing he only used seven and a half minutes to fix himself. It was amazing how the maids managed to pack some of his clothes and he didn't even notice it.

He saw the side view of Sasuke and the English man he was talking to, once he was outside. He was going to approach them but suddenly a worker bumped him.

"Ahh…" Naruto held his shoulder and faced the man who apologized immediately.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was in a hurry."

"I—It's alright." He waved his hand. "But…what are you working on? Had there been a problem?"

"Mr. Uchiha called for us. He said that the wall has a big dent so he asked for it to be fixed."

"Oh…but why didn't the hotel manager take care of it? He should know about that before letting a customer occupy a room with damage."

"I don't know about that, sir. I'll be going now." The worker fixed his cap and went inside Sasuke's suite.

Naruto finally noticed Sasuke's stare after thinking about things which may really have happened. He decided to stride towards him, realizing that the other man wasn't going to make the first move. Stopping in front of him with slightly concerned eyes, he thought of how he could start a conversation without touching the topic of what happened yesterday. It really brought tension to them.

He tried to choose some words…

"Ah—Are you feeling alright?"

He didn't get a reply for a few moments.

"Is…everything fine?"

It was after a minute when he continued.

"Y—you don't look like you can go out…with me to—day."

He only got a bemused stare.

He was now thinking if he had greatly offended Sasuke about last night. He sighed for he cannot push away the tension that was lingering between them.

"Maybe I'll stroll somewhere today. I—I'll go now." Turning away, he didn't miss the chance of seeing the hand that was going to touch him. Instead of Sasuke holding his wrist, he was the one who caught Sasuke's and gently raised it up for him to have a better look. The raven's hand was swelling and some parts were red while some were almost covered with fresh bruises. He moved his observation closer to the other man's fist and instantly saw the concealed small bones from its inflammation.

"What is this?" He looked at Sasuke straight into the eyes, gesturing about his injured hand.

"It's my hand." Sasuke answered.

"Don't answer me like you're some kind of a philosopher. Don't answer literally!" Naruto's eyes revealed anxiousness in them.

"What happened? Did a lampshade fall on it? Did you close the door with your hand sticking on the door frame or on the door hinge? Did you bump a heavy figure—"

"Why do you ask?" Sasuke interrupted and this accidentally made Naruto remember the loud thuds he heard last night.

"Were you the cause of the wall's dent?" The raven looked away before attempting to utter some words that would make him relieved from the doctor's rants. Cruelly, his want of changing the atmosphere failed when the blonde spoke again and thought of the right reason.

"Did you punch it? Why? You think you can destroy something whish is harder than you? Is it about ye—" Naruto stopped. Then he turned away as he pulled the raven to go to his room.

He instructed him to stay sitting on the couch while he get medicine for his hand. He went to his suit case, kneeling down to fumble for the emergency medical kit the maids have placed inside together with his few clothes. (They must've thought it was a doctor's obligation to always bring that might be needed at unexpected times.)

Getting the emergency kit, he then went back to Sasuke who was nearing towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Back to my room." Sasuke turned, only to be caught by his fine wrist and be pushed to sit back on the couch. The blonde glared at him and immediately unpacked the objects he was going to use, preparing a new syringe while he held the raven's injured hand gently with his own. He massaged the hand slightly…before injecting the medicine he prepared to the portion of the other's hand where the muscle was in most pain. He knew that the injury already lasted for hours by the way it looked so he decided to use anti-inflammation medicine rather than ice or hot compress.

"Are you poisoning me now?" Sasuke said while he stared at the soft hand that was carefully taking care of his injury. It had hurt so much after he made the big dent on the wall though it didn't bleed and he has contained its intolerable pain this morning. But he didn't bother to try fixing himself.

"Am I injecting in your ass? How does it fell? I injected something which will help reduce the swelling faster. Tell me if the numbing is over." Naruto fixed the kit and then rapidly went back to pay attention to the other man's inflamed hand. He massaged the injury again, pressing the sides carefully with tender fingers while waiting for the late reaction of the medicine. It took minutes for the red spots to be at least lightened in pinkish color so after Naruto had wrapped it softly with bandage, he admired the beautiful hands of Sasuke.

"You shouldn't torture these beautiful hands." He was now holding both the raven's hands. "It'll be a waste for them to be wounded." He held them carefully, unconsciously brushing his fingers to the small but strong-looking bones of Sasuke's hand. Suddenly realizing the amused gape he was receiving while he admired the hands, he abruptly pulled off his own hands in a swift gentle move.

"Uhh…y—you can go back to your room now. I think they already finished fixing it." Naruto sheepishly smiled, unexpectedly feeling a warm hand cup his cheek to tilt his head up. Sasuke focused his eyes on him, as if searching for something which he needed to know.

"Wait for me. I'll be back." Once he finished his words, he moved out of the room and went inside the suite next to it. It was already quiet so the workers must've finished their job. He dashed for the closet and reached for a long coat.

"Let's go." He said when he got to Naruto's room.

The blonde was going out by the time he went back to him.

"It's alright. I'll do that alone for today. Besides, your hand needs to rest."

"Do I use my hand in walking?" This made Naruto pout because the chance of being alone vanished. There was no way he would get away from the raven's company when he disturbed him just to accomplish his 'Doctor instincts'.

xXOOOXx

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the rapid glimpse of an object being thrown to the far surface of the sparkling blue water. His mouth hanged halfopen in shock, eyelids shaking while the object drowned into the water slowly until the huge wave erased any sign of it. He shielded his eyes from the direct brightness of sunlight that reached for the exotic cerulean orbs he possessed. In a single twist his raised arm was pulled, letting his eyes see the sun clearly. Sasuke held him like that for a moment so that he can let the blonde absorb the atmosphere without using any artificial vision.

"The light is enough. Let's go…"

"How dare you do that?!" Naruto shouted in anger.

"Huh? Didn't I say that I will get rid of your glasses? I just did what we went here for."

"You don't know how important that is!"

"Hn? Diamond frame…attached to a pure gold rim overall…and the sturdiest type of glass. Ahh…right, that costs a lot." Sasuke tried to grab the blonde's wrist one more time.

"Yeah…it costs a lot and I also owe a lot from the person who gave that to me! You can't just throw something which is valuable to others!"

"Oh…good thing you are not throwing yourself." Sasuke shrugged and pulled Naruto by his arm forcefully, slightly gripping the part above his elbow.

"What?" Naruto asked before struggling to push himself off the raven who positioned him firmly at his side, making their arms glued to each other so that he would stop any attempt of getting away and making him stay in his place while he was led to different spots around the beautiful city.

After some time when he became fed up of striving to be away from the other man as much as possible, he started enjoying his company as they toured the city's tourist spots and listened to the raven's short stories about the places—with enthusiasm and interest. He had heard most of them when he first visited England but it vaguely came up to his memory since it were long ago.

They treaded a long bridge which was the path to ferry ports and where most pigeons and doves roam around to find their new nests. The river beneath them was calm and sparkling green when the sun was setting down for the coming moon. They had used almost the whole day just to visit the popular places at one part of the city.

"Does your hand still hurt?...Or is it numb?" Naruto moved his hand to touch the raven's bandaged injury but stopped and brought it back to where it leaned over the bridge's ledge. Sasuke looked at him. Then slightly clenched and unclenched his pained hand.

"Seems useful again." He answered, a faint smile gracing his lips as he watched the glowing coolness of the blonde's beautiful blue eyes without being shielded by his 'stupid' spectacles.

"I thought I was going to take more than a day to do my 'task'. It wasn't even challenging." Sasuke sighed and checked his watch. His eyes traveled to the side when he caught sights of the same thing he was wearing around his wrist.

"Is it coincidence?...Or did you like my watch so much you bought one for yourself? It's exactly the same." Naruto turned to him in slight surprise before looking at the watch he was wearing…and then at Sasuke's. There was no difference with the watch they both wore.

"Ohh…coincidence maybe. It was a gift from a very important person. She gave it to me before we separ—"

Sasuke felt his phone vibrated, interrupting Naruto's words when the raven answered the caller instead of choosing to listen to him.

_"Why…Kakashi?"_ He spoke when he knew the familiar number that was shown on his phone's screen.

_"One of our spies located some complications. The two of you better be back here tomorrow so we can further investigate and protect 'him'."_ Sasuke became suddenly serious from the news Kakashi reported.

Naruto attempted to approach when Sasuke he walked inches away from him, stopping when he saw the raven's eyes glaring at nowhere. He was groping the phone in a somewhat anxious manner and it also made him (Naruto) worry. But instead of being interference, he decided to ask after the call was finished.

After some more minutes, Sasuke finally folded his flip top phone and made his way to Naruto –only to stop as another caller came—this time, it was an unknown number. He picked his phone up again and answered it.

By the time he heard the other man's laugh, his eyes narrowed and beads of sweat formed on his temples. He walked away in fast strides and completely forgot about Naruto's presence—even though the doctor tried to stop him and had the chance to call for his name—before vanishing into the darkness.

"What the—all of a sudden…" Naruto hissed.

"What's his problem?" He thought, starting to fell the coldness of the breeze that the surrounding night gave him.

It felt creepy when the wind began blowing and the tall grasses at the park, which can be overlooked from the other end of the bridge, swayed while causing other plants to rustle as they brush them in every glide of the wind. Naruto shivered slightly. Then he pulled out his phone to call Sasuke.

_The line was busy…_

"What the hell! He left me here without saying a word and now, he's not even answering my call. Why can't this thing connect to his phone? Where is that bastard….?" Naruto felt himself turn uneasy as he went to the street when he somehow expected to see Sasuke waiting for him at the place where they parked the car they rented. Meanly, one of his last hopes was granted because he only saw many English citizens walking and crossing the street; cars moving fast past the roads and intersections.

"Shit. Where is this place again?" He began to panic inside when his eyes started failing him a little because of the mixed crowd roaming past him and the colorful lights which made his sight clouded with haziness. He felt a bit of nervous but continued to search for a taxi so that he can go back to the hotel—hailing one, a hand pulled him by the time a fast car was going to hit him when his feet passed the side walk's edge. He caught his breath, slowly calming himself inside the arms which encircled him.

Fro a few moments, he came to his senses again and blushed horribly at the taller guy looking down at him.

"S—s—sorry!" He pulled away, tilting down his head to dodge the other man's look.

The guy laughed softly.

"Are you alright?" The taller guy, wearing executive attire, asked. He was very polite by the way he introduced himself.

"I'm Edward Loukas."

"Uhh…I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto answered and reached for the offered hand.

"You don't seem fine Mr. Uzumaki. How about having a short drink with me?"

"Actually I need to get back to the hotel."

"It won't take long. A small amount of alcohol might help."

Naruto thought for awhile. Mr. Loukas was right, alcohol might help him lose his growing nervousness and irritation from being left behind. He may have seemed to know his state right now. And besides, he won't let himself be drunk.

"Alright." He smiled back at the guy whose face brightened after hearing his answer.

Mr. Loukas pulled him, holding his shoulder with an encircled arm to support him.

"Uhh…Where are we going?" Naruto asked once he was seated at the back of a shiny silver sports car with its owner. (the kind with four seats and low wheels)

"I know a relaxing place." Edward answered, smiling.

…

Naruto was taking his eight glass of Martini for it already took almost over an hour when they ordered drinks and foods and the glasses used for alcohol were the tall types. He raised his glass, once again trying to gulp down all of its content to his hungry throat.

He never enjoyed drinking this much but today, it seemed to him that the alcohol gets sweeter and sweeter in taste as he drink each of them successfully. His face was already flushed and a few hiccups were starting.

"I cant _hic!_ Believe that drinking is fun!" When he stopped the hiccup, he laughed taking another long shot.

"And I can't believe that a sensitive-looking guy like you would be able to last until now after taking so much alcohol." Edward smiled while looking at the blonde's face and the electrifying cerulean eyes that were focused on him.

"This is…really a nice place E—Edward."

Edward was slightly surprised when the blonde used his name casually. He never experienced being called by his first name before. His purple eyes grinned brightly like the glistening dark brown hair he possessed. The expression of his handsome face became mystified by the person in front of him.

(It was quite unexpected when the blonde answered his question about his age.

Naruto said that he was twenty nine.

Edward doubted this at first for the man looked so young—and when the blonde explained that he was a doctor who graduated high school and college at an early age, his view changed.)

Edward's lips twisted.

"Would you like to dance, Naruto?' He asked, using the same casualty he received from him. The blonde tilted his head up to look at Edward with slightly hazy eyes.

"Su…ure…" Naruto smiled, his mind was already falling subconscious.

Edward supported Naruto tightly with his arms as he staggered on the dance floor. The music was slow and the lights were dim lit so the place created a more relaxing ambiance. The taller man put his right hand on Naruto's back while he held the upper part of the doctor's arm with his left. They swayed as Edward led Naruto's movements and closed the space between them slowly. He went closer until their bodies almost molded against each other's, unconsciously making Naruto groan by the tight contact.

All of a sudden, awareness began coming back to the blonde. His senses were starting to clear again. Then he felt the hard brushing of someone's hand over his backside. Without any further thought, he abruptly forced to open his eyes; blinking many times to have a clearer vision. He realized he was within another man's strong hold. He gasped at the same time the hold was tightened and he felt the **touch** more consciously.

**What the hell**….he thought, striving to trace back the things that happened lately. Though he was still bleary, he can now sense what was happening. He remembered the man's name who invited him.

"Uhh…Mi—Mister Loukas? I think I should go back to my hotel now." Naruto tried to ask with an unsure smile. He cannot see the other man's face because of the shadowy light. It panicked him…so by instinct, he pushed him with strength.

"Don't worry. I'll bring you to your hotel later." Edward answered with a smirk—totally disregarding the push since his hold was far stronger. He was quite surprised by the sudden change of the blonde. But it didn't matter much right now. He was enjoying himself.

Naruto gasped again because of his next failed action. His previous position changed but it wasn't any good; it only gave the other man further access to hold him and pin him to his body. His arms were folded against Edward's chest, his chin was leaning on his left shoulder, and the taller man's hands were already lingering near his sensitive areas.

He tried once again to push him away but it failed. When he tried once more as he felt Mr. Loukas' lips savoring his neck, a fist that came from his back hit the side of Edward's attractive face and made him step backward a few times—still being able to balance his body despite the impact that the punch gave—before knowing that Naruto was gone same as the person who **dared** to hit his face.

…

"Aww! Don't you know a better way to hold someone?" Naruto rubbed his slightly tortured wrist.

"Why? Do you prefer that way that **guy** held you?!" Sasuke growled, his eyes were glaring with anger. Not only that he was breathing heavily but his fist was also clenching; making the veins beneath his skin mark itself outward.

"Why are you with a bastard like that, huh? And why are you f--ing drunk?!"

Naruto opened his mouth to explain, only to hear Sasuke shout again.

"Why didn't you punch him?!"

"I cannot make a scene…ju—just to protect my pride. It will be dangerous…" Naruto started.

"Don't you know how to say 'move' then?! Can't you push him away? Are you really a cowardly idiot that you can't even try and think of how to protect yourself?!"

"It's your fault!" The blonde finally had the urge to shout back. He cannot stop the trembling which began as tears were forming at the corners of his eyes, and then flowing down his flushed cheeks. He just **can't** when Sasuke was so angry with him.

"Y—You just left me! You took the glasses which I can only rely on—And…and I didn't know…I…cannot—You don't know how it feels to be left alone without any security! Y—you'll never kno—"Naruto's stuttering ended. His broken sobs gradually ceased.

Sasuke covered his lips deeply with his own; holding the back of his neck and cupping his cheek. Naruto didn't know how to react. He doesn't know what he was **supposed** to do. He cannot push himself away from the raven not because he was captured tightly like his situation at the dance floor. He cannot because he was too weak—his body felt limp…useless and it didn't want to move even just an inch. He felt himself burning to the sensation and then slowly submitting to the lips which were pressing it(self) deeper and deeper onto his own. His back was being arched up by the hand which lately cupped his cheeks.

Breaking the kiss, Naruto fainted in the raven's arms.

Sasuke hugged him strongly, giving a tender kiss on Naruto's warm forehead and breathing on his hair. Then he whispered something (which he never said **sincerely** before) that Naruto wasn't able to get even though Sasuke's lips were near his ear.

"I'm sorry."

**Owari for the fourth chapter! Hope you like it!!**

**PLEASE PROCEED TO THE ****SUBMIT REVIEW ****BUTTON!! THANKS!!**


	5. All Are Said And Done

**Riku: Everyone chapter five is up! Hope you like it! Sorry if I can't still give you lemons or more romantic scenes but don't worry we're nearly approaching it! I just have to make Naruto and Sasuke get a little attached to each other before I get to make their feelings bloom. Please be patient everyone. And I'm quite being sad because ****I'M LOSING REVIEWERS OR REVIEWS****!! THAT'S WHY I **_**DON'T WANT**_** TO UPDATE **_**IMMEDIATELY**_**. PLEASE REVIEW AND CONTINUE SUPPORTING SO THAT I'LL BE INSPIRED! Hehe…sorry for the demand…**

**Full Summary: Naruto was chosen to be Mrs. Uchiha's personal doctor but when he arrived to accomplish his business at the mansion, he never thought that he would be bound to become the fiancée of the terribly dangerous, horribly popular, and stunningly handsome Uchiha Sasuke—the President of the great gangster organization in Japan.**

**SasuNaru**

**Notes: **

_**Italicized words:**_** Japanese language**

**Underlined words: Character thoughts**

**Normal: English**

**Title: A Gangster's Way**

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter Five xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

…**ALL ARE SAID AND DONE…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter Five xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Naruto woke up in his hotel suite. He sat up slowly and held his head as it throbbed when he felt the bed move lightly. He closed his eyes. Then he opened them again after a minute to try waving off the headache which remained and the heaviness of his neck which magnified the pain.

"You're already awake…" Naruto heard Sasuke's voice very near him while he rubbed his eyes and the bed moved again. He turned to the right, catching the raven roll out 'his' bed.

Everything stopped.

"What…are you…doing here…?" Naruto calmly asked. He cannot let himself shout because it will aggravate the pain on his head.

"I slept here." The raven answered before picking up the phone to ask for meal service.

"Here…?" Naruto gestured the space at his left.

"Beside you…yeah." Sasuke sighed when he saw the expression of the blonde, needing for an explanation.

"Since you know that my room was repaired yesterday, the manager still insisted me to use another suite for his apology. I decided to share this room with you, instead." The blonde was going to ask 'why' so he added,

"You needed **security **right?" By this, the blonde slightly blushed and looked away from embarrassment.

Sasuke was too straightforward when it comes to saying things that concerned 'him'. Though he keeps wearing a mask to conceal his real emotions at times, he didn't know that Naruto can still feel the truth in them whenever he looks at his eyes. They weren't expressive enough to tell specific responses towards situations like these but its seriousness and sharpness throws away something which matches the beat of Naruto's heart. It was 'something' anyone would wish to **have**; but he, himself would even regret to know. So it was great that Sasuke didn't know how to read his mind…he believes the raven **doesn't**.

"Ahh! So it was your fault why I didn't get much sleep." Naruto suddenly spoke.

"Huh?"

"Y—you were sleeping **too** soundly. You were snoring **soooo** loud."

"If I was sleeping soundly then you wouldn't be surprised to see me sleeping beside you."

"H..Huh?...Ah! I—I thought I was half dreaming. Yeah….I was ha—half dreaming." Naruto nodded, stupidly agreeing to his own statement or rather…let's say, lame excuse.

Shit! what am I saying?, Naruto felt confused with himself.

"If you want to say something, just spit it. I don't have time for idiocy." Sasuke approached the door when a female servant knocked to give their breakfast, leaving Naruto to think about a better start to say his real intended words. He moved a little to the side to let her roll in the banquet cart.

"Bring it beside 'our' bed." Sasuke smirked after whispering to the maid's ear, making her flinch a little when his hard chest touched her shoulder.

Nodding, she pushed the tray cart towards the bed and was surprised to see a young-looking handsome blonde gaping back at her with the same frozen eyes.

"He—hh—here's…th—thh—the breakfast, sirs!!" The female hotel servant nervously **shouted **(Yeah, she shouted.) while unaware of staring at the smooth bare chest and the white polo, tousled and unbuttoned up to the level near the navel, worn by the man on the bed. They both blushed before the girl finally found the strength to run outside to stop the 'nosebleed' that she can no longer control.

"I ordered honey water, so you better drink it first. It will help you lose the headache from you hangover."

He raised his brow as the blonde stared at him while stirring the honey water with a spoon unconsciously.

He noticed that Sasuke was only wearing a robe and suddenly realized that the polo he was wearing was his.

"My clothes…why am I wearing yours?" He asked softly.

"You ruined your clothes after vomiting yesterday—" Naruto noticed the slight shudder Sasuke gave before continuing. "—so I threw them."

He opened his mouth to shout from what the raven did but was stopped by the rapid strike of his headache.

"Since you would surely shout at me if I only clothed you with a robe, I lent you mine instead of getting a new one from your baggage. Don't worry the pants and boxers you're wearing are still yours. It's hard finding them from your case. You should be thankful."

Naruto heard Sasuke's irritating explanation and yet he wasn't minding anything he said. For now, the words he wanted to say to him was more important than to start a petty argument where he would surely lose. It was frustrating to feel like having to carry a heavy burden—to make yourself think it wasn't complicated and that it's easy to solve. Having thoughts of things he didn't wish to have, letting yourself take it as nothing of relevance, and making steps that would surely lead you to the end of hope—all of it was so confusing. He didn't reach this point even when he was thinking of **vengeance**.

"Do you want me to feed you?" Sasuke broke each of his thoughts.

"What?" Naruto asked, finally taking notice of the warm juice he was continuously stirring. "I—I can feed myself. Thank you." He smiled and looked down to take a mouthful of the sweet medicine.

Then for awhile that Sasuke watched him eat silently, Naruto decided to finally speak in quite an uncertain manner.

"Thank you…" He pondered, finding for words. "…for punching 'that' guy last night. I—I was really—"

He was going to say **afraid**, "…nervous to do anything myself. If you hadn't come," He looked up and immediately dodged the earnestness he saw in Sasuke's eyes.

"I might've let—" He became frightened when he glimpsed at the tight clenching of the raven's fist caused by the futility of his words. It was **so **wrong for him to still say that because he was **afraid**, he might have **let** the man from last night continue his intentions—if he **would** say that, death will be assured to him. He was sure of it.

"A—and I'm sorry for **making** you ki—kiss me last night." Naruto unsurely started again.

"I know you did that to show him I'm 'yours', right?"

To say that **he **was **his** for the time being was a torture and it made a big lump in his throat that it felt very hard to continue with his next words.

"And when he saw it—"

"Enough!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I'm fed up with your nonsense! When will you stop being an idiot, huh? Is it an incurable disease?!"

Naruto felt profound inside. He cannot protect his pride from this man. Does he have **that** pride, anyway? He was the only one who had called him an idiot despite of the high title he gained and on top of that, he was the very man whom has hurt him far from what he experienced—(now) almost twenty five years ago. His voice cracked when he stuttered to stop the sob that wanted to escape.

"I—if it isn't the reason…then you could just tell m—"

The blonde's back met the soft surface of the bed, vaguely hearing the screeching wheels of the cart and the loud crashing of glasses when some of them fell on the floor. His eyes closed tightly because of the rapid weight that pinned him and the mad lips which pounded his own in a somewhat tensed manner. It dug deeper onto his unresponsive mouth, moving slowly together as he felt his arms being raised to the level of his head and being gripped with damaging hands.

He tried to turn his face but the strong lips held it firmly placed so he struggled to shove away his hands to at least have the greater strength to cover his moist eyes.

It was so frustrating to be weaker than someone and always having to submit whenever you lose. It was also unacceptable to have emotions you do not have the ability to conceal.

"Now…" Sasuke breathed heavily after he broke the kiss. His hands still held Naruto's and he even pinned his legs with his weight just to make the blonde remain where he was and stop doing any attempt of struggling more.

He was angry and it was the first time he acted recklessly like this.

"What do you think is the reason I did **this**?" Immediately, he saw how the beautiful eyes watered and the tears that went flowing after it clouded them because of being hardly controlled. He gritted his teeth and pulled Naruto up together with him. Then he pushed the blonde into the bathroom.

"Fix yourself!" He shouted after shutting the door of the shower room.

"Breakfast is ruined and it's late enough to have a lunch."

He tried to calm himself as much as possible before dialing Kakashi's number and left the suite as he waited for an answer.

xXOOOXx

"_Kaasan, have you been well? Did you have any attacks?"_ Sasuke asked his mother who continuously looked at him intently in a manner he cannot comprehend since they showed themselves to her room. Naruto became worried when the lady Uchiha remained silent, bickering while still staring at her son.

"What is the problem, Mrs…I mean…M—mah…mom? It isn't like you to be so quiet like th—" He stopped as Mikoto's gaze shifted its target towards his direction. A few moments have passed before she threw a hard glare back to her son who had irritated her so much.

"_Why are you two here?"_ Mikoto snarled to stress out her meaning at the raven in front of her, making her son give her an almost unnoticed flinch. Her irritation turned into a controlled anger when her second son didn't respond and just returned her scowl with a composed and confident expression. Naruto felt the strong tension lingering between the two persons he had began trusting and so he decided to at least help ease the lady Uchiha's increasing temper and back up the man—who seemed like a statue—sitting beside him.

"Why are you back so early, Naruto dear?" Mikoto asked, trying to test the blonde's honesty.

He needed to know the details and reasons about their early arrival for when the two of them entered her room too silently, having to be greeted with grim faces being faked to normal expressions, and knowing that it has only been two days ago when they left for England—she needed to know why the one week plan was ruined. And until now, she can't stop scowling at her own stupid son.

"Because we had more important businesses here…" Naruto's answer aggravated the burning madness inside her chest. It was blatant that Naruto was slightly uneasy. Now, she needed explanations from her son and not excuses from her 'future' son-in-law.

"It isn't necessary for us to have a long vacation." Sasuke finally spoke, steadying his eyes down to the right so that he can look at Naruto's face under the shadow of his hair.

"_Mother, could we please first go back to our rooms?"_ He stood up, holding his 'fiancée's' hand to pull him to the door.

He couldn't take it anymore. He knew it had become so obvious in front of his mother's testing skills. It wasn't meant for him to act like this and run away for the first time from such circumstance.

When they came to the door, asking Naruto to go ahead, he faced his mother after hearing her snap.

"_Sasuke dear…I won!"_ She muttered teasingly before Sasuke closed her door with a soft 'bang' to show his irritation.

…

Sasuke and Naruto entered a traditional Japanese house that was located in the middle of Tokyo's hidden forest. The place was a secluded village where temples or historical-type of houses surrounded its limited boundaries.

Servants in kimono greeted them while the men who were tailing at their back, guarded the gates when they went through the house's main room. The room was enormous although from the outside view, you could only see half of its real space. Antique crafts were displayed on traditional cabinets and posters with written Japanese characters curtained the small portion of the other sliding door which led a way towards the broad garden. Also, a low extensive table divided the entire space into two—provided with futons covered by silk dragon-designed cases arranged on each side. From the left wall, another poster was rolled out but its size was not the same with the other posters hanging at the top of the other sliding door. It has characters printed on it; characters which reveal the **motto** of the 'organization'—written in kanji form.

--Naruto was able to observe all of this (except for the meaning of the 'motto') before his fiancée asked him to sit.

"Didn't I tell you that you should always wear the badge?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke in bemusement.

"No, you didn't." He answered; still looking around so he can explore the place where he was reminded of something he cannot remember. It was something he already knew before and it felt somewhat, nostalgic but also painful…

"Here." Sasuke reached a box to him, gesturing for him to open it.

"I brought it. I knew someone like you would forget about things like that. Wear it." He instructed.

Naruto opened the box and saw once again the dragon badge a girl gave him at the Congratulations Party. He picked it up and then pinned it over the left side of his jacket's breast level, letting the crystals and the expensive stone shimmer as they reflected on his eyes.

"That is an important symbol so you should never forget to wear it; especially if you're going out with me."

"What does this symbolize?" Naruto inquired.

"I already mentioned about that when we were at the company. This is a different organization and the badge is meant for it; not for what you think if I must inform you." Sasuke explained, crossing his fingers as a smile graced his lips when Naruto thought for awhile.

A woman in kimono opened the sliding doors and brought a tray with tea and cups. Naruto saw her and remembered the face of the girl who gave him the badge. Only, her hair was knotted and tied in the Japanese traditional style and was wearing a kimono instead of having her hair flowing down her waist and in a formal office uniform. When he was going to speak to her, she stood up and silently skulked backwards before smiling at him and totally exiting the room.

"Give me your hand."

Sasuke caught his hand when he knew that he was going to wait…He was tired of giving explanations to the blonde.

"Stretch out your finger." He said while wiping a knife he was keeping in his other hand under the table so the blonde wouldn't be able to see. Then when Naruto leisurely and reluctantly followed with a very curious expression, stretching out his finger, a swift handling of sharp metal moved over his hand. The jagged dagger cut the thin skin of his finger to let blood flow off the violated spot.

"Oww! What are you doing?!" Naruto glared at the raven after instantly snatching back his hand.

"I need it." The raven plainly said and then grabbed his hand after rapidly rolling out a unique kind of paper and pressing Naruto's bleeding finger above the signature line. Sasuke held it firmly and moved his hand together with the blonde's as he wrote down Naruto's name in kanji form—using his finger as his pen and his blood as the ink.

"Quit it! Don't you know I might have infections?" Naruto filched back his hand again, rubbing his finger to let the red liquid continuously flow out with the germs (which most definitely, there is) before his wound clots.

"What the hell are you doing? Your actions make no sense! You love hurting people, don't you"

When Sasuke heard the last sentence the blonde uttered, he felt a small tinge of pain but immediately disregarded it.

"**My **actions make a **lot** of sense." Sasuke sneered. "You just signed the **betrothal contract**. There's no turning back."

"Betrothal contract?" Naruto shrugged. He didn't care whatever that contract is about. He knew that betrothal means engagement but he thought of it as one of the raven's senseless pranks. He didn't really want to concern himself regarding it.

"I don't know anything about what you're saying and I'm not really caring to know…so why the heck did you bring me here?"

"That's the point. I brought you here to sign the contract and to show you around your second home."

Naruto faked a laugh.

"How can you be so sure that this place **is** my second home? And for your knowledge, our engagement is a fraud and will never be re—"

"Do you still think that? Hn…but I think it's going to be **real** now…" Sasuke stared at him for a minute and it affected Naruto's heart to beat faster than when he heard the raven's interruption—his plain confidence which revealed some true implication from the words he didn't expect would come out of his mouth.

"Follow me. I'll show you around." Sasuke stood up when the roaming silence filled him. He reached his hand to the blonde (as if it was very natural for him to do) but then immediately put it inside his pocket once realization took place.

It was surprising for him to do things he never did nor offered others. He held his head, waving it a little while he muttered curses under his breath. **This **was getting tiring everyday, he thought. (But what is that 'this'?)

He knew it should've stopped….He expected it.

But it just can't.

And it's getting on his nerves.

xXOOOXx

There were bright lamps which waved light to the corners of the grand pavilion's professionally carved ceiling that roofed the great room. Also, more than two small chandeliers surrounded the biggest elegant crystal fluorescent illuminating the entire vicinities of the location. Circular tables covered with costly silks were arranged all over to the sides of the place, leaving a huge space on the center of the room, and fountains of wine sparkled in the middle of each fixed table. The music provided by the hired musicians roamed around and entertained some of the guests' ears while some danced with its romantic melody. Most of them were composed of high-ranking officials, great company owners (which included Sasuke), actors or actresses, and rich enthusiasts. No one in the 'celebration' was from an average rank citizen. You can see it by the luxurious jewels that each of the VIP's wear, by the way they talk, and by how they act towards each other. They were all so polite and formal.

"Mr. Uchiha, may I please have a word with you for a moment? It won't take long." Naruto approached Sasuke with an appealing smile plastered on his face as he spoke to him formally and then gave a light bow and polite smiles to each of the raven's acquaintances who immediately took notice of his presence. It was a good thing that the raven considered his request not to introduce him as his fiancée for it would cause such a huge fuss. Besides, it wasn't real.

"Please excuse us for a moment." Sasuke said, almost glaring at the other men who ignored his apology because of taking so much interest to the blonde who came up to him. He grabbed Naruto's arm gently, pulling the smaller man with him to go to a more concealed spot.

"Why did you bring me in such a gathering? I should be with your mother and not in some place like this! It's my job!" Naruto whispered loudly, looking around.

"This is also your **job**." The raven answered flatly before sipping his wine. He was completely ignoring the blonde's rants.

"Your mother's condition is more important than this!" Naruto whispered again loudly, still looking around to see the same people who kept on staring at him.

"And…and I think I'm the only American here. Most of these people are Asian and the Western people are Europeans. I—I fell kinda out of place…" He added.

"So you feel insecure again? Then stay by my side." Sasuke fixed his collar as he pulled the blonde close to him and walked while holding him firmly when the shorter man started to move away. He was not taking much commotion from how the blonde reacts to his touches. He just ignores them…or more like—he ignores **him.**

"Will you please let go of me?" Naruto faked a smile to the people who were observing them with interested and curious glances.

When Sasuke was going to plainly say 'no', a man asked him for a private conversation. He spoke about some business approval and then Sasuke let go of Naruto after agreeing to have a talk regarding the topic. He took it so he left the blonde.

"Hah!" Naruto snorted.

"**Then stay by my side…"** He mimicked in some weird tone, making a face. "Che…" He rolled his eyes and then went towards a table to get his own wine.

"You're really getting on my nerves…Uchiha!" He whispered loudly because for the few days after they went back in Japan, he began acting colder towards him like the way he treated him when they first have known each other. He never showed any emotion again nor does he give him much attention.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" A polite, deep voice surprised Naruto—making him flinch a little.

"Huh…excuse me? Uhh…no I—I didn't say anything." Naruto sheepishly smiled before fully facing the man whom he didn't notice was very near him. Then he was astounded for a moment as he absorbed the man's admirable face.

His eyes were as black as the night but as brilliant as crystal onyx shimmering like it was a sun hiding at the time of an eclipse. His hair was the same and its fixed, spiky style added to his exotic features as they matched his porcelain pale skin beautifully. It was long so the pointed tips of his hair almost waved down and shadowed half of his face. It seems that he was also a bit taller than Sasuke because he was raising his head higher to this stranger.

"Since we are now talking with each other, why don't we drink our wines together? We might as well have a short dance." The mysterious man smiled gracefully, captivating Naruto's full attention when he followed him to a more private location after nodding—dumbfounded.

**OWARI! For the fifth chapter! Hope you liked it? How was it everyone? Does it deserve an early update? Hmm…well anyways I hope this time I get as much reviewers this story can achieve! (Sighs…) I cannot promise now if I will update soon or not because the reviews I'm receiving are decreasing—unlike before.**

**If you would like to cite some of your suggestions…you could say it…or if you like to see parts where Naruto is with a different partner…like being with EDWARD! Yay!…YOU COULD TELL ME TO WIRTE A PART WITH JUST THE TWO OF THEM!!**

**--EDWARD—about Edward, if you can imagine him through my ****poor ****description you would actually like him!! Maybe, even more than Sasuke. Actually he is GREEK-AMERICAN…so if you could just imagine a god descended from heaven and turned into a commoner or a wanderer with sharp, amethyst eyes and pale skin…that's how he looks like. Hehe… (Curse this poor description of MINE!)**

**Okay everyone…THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS!**

**MUCH LOVE FROM RIKU!! –The author-**


	6. Double Faces

**Riku: Hi everyone! I missed you all so much now!! I'm sorry I wasn't able to update sooner than I'd expected. I'm already a senior and a senior student is busy with preparing for university entrance exams so I'm very busy. I'm actually embarrassed to show again, but then I'll feel more guilty if I didn't even try to at least update a chapter (to one of my numerous in-progress stories) Don't worry I won't stop with my stories, 'cause I don't want to leave them hanging. Haha so go on with the story! **

**Hope you'll like it…though I made it after a haggard day at school.**

**Full Summary: Naruto was chosen to be Mrs. Uchiha's personal doctor but when he arrived to accomplish his business at the mansion, he never thought that he would be bound to become the fiancée of the terribly dangerous, horribly popular, and stunningly handsome Uchiha Sasuke—the President of the great gangster organization in Japan.**

**SasuNaru**

**Notes: **

_**Italicized words:**_** Japanese language**

**Underlined words: Character thoughts**

**Normal: English**

**Title: A Gangster's Way**

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter Six xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

…**DOUBLE FACES…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter Six xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Naruto and the mysterious man approached a table where it was surrounded with guarded men, all wearing suits and all were alert. It was guarding the exclusive spot at the near corner of the room. There were only a few chairs that were available and only a blonde woman occupied one of its grand seats. The table was actually reserved for the elite business entrepreneurs—and it seemed that those people were only the one Naruto was with and the woman already sitting on one of the table's chairs. To add more, when Naruto and the other man went for the table, they were like enveloped by the bodyguards' brawny built. They were totally secluded from the other businessmen.

Naruto barely noticed this as he was led and given a seat.

There were now three persons occupying the private table. At first, it was all quiet but then, when the beautiful woman beamed elegantly, the lingering tension vanished like a puff of smoke.

"What a handsome boy." She commented after leaning towards Naruto.

"Though you're already a man, I can only see a **boy **through **you**."

"By your features, I could say you are American." She leaned a little further to observe the young man's face.

"Hmm…but I could say—you have some features of Japanese too."

By this, to Naruto who was silent at that moment looked down and slightly creased his brow. _He __**hated**__ Japanese! How the hell would he want to have even the slightest feature from them?_ It was a good thing he was able to stop the flinch of his body after hearing the woman's innocent comment.

"Re—really?" He grunted inwardly so to keep his voice normal. "But I am pure American. I don't _have_ Japanese blood." He muttered, gulping the full content of his glass wine in one shot.

"Oh…? I thought you were because…I knew a man who looks just like you—"

Naruto's eyes narrowed for a second.

"Hm…I guess I'm just mistaking it. So…could we toast?" The woman raised her glass, smirking as she waited for her two companions to follow her.

"That was fun. I hope this will do for now." She thought, throwing a glance at the raven opposite from her. She could see the amused smirk gracing his thin lips. "You should thank me for the nice introduction." She drank her wine as she thought.

**xXOOOXx**

**(**_**Flash Back…)**_

"Papa?...Mama?" A small beautiful child with glistening golden hair walked through the outside hallway surrounding the big vicinity of the place. His feet were brushing the tall grasses, tickling his skin slightly as he tried to call for his parents without letting his voice quiver. He was looking for them because he had given himself a wound on his knee from chasing a wild cat roaming at their garden. It had bothered him, so he tried to catch it to train it to e a good pet.

He was still walking around, but he was nearing their main house. The house was the traditional Japanese kind, only bigger and has a garden that covers the dull parts of the lot. He went over and held his wounded knee to protect it from scraping on the wooden floorboards of the staircase. He winced a little when his palm pressed against his injury.

"Papa?...Mama?" He repeated while starting to search for places where his parents might have gone.

He paused. He bent down a little and stared at his throbbing wound. It was only a small one but it hurt from the reddened part of his skin, going to the middle part where it bled a little. After awhile of blowing it, he stood up to wander inside the house. He opened many rooms, but not even one of his parents was there.

He was getting a little impatient and a little anxious because the house seemed so quiet. Until, when he was nearing his father's private study room, he heard mumbles and soft whimpers slightly echoing outside through its thin walls. He walked faster towards it, but by the time he was by the side of the door, it was like someone whispered in his ear to stop.

He listened through the small opening of the door. Maybe, they forgot to lock for some reason.

"How could this have happened?! Why! Why did you agree with it?!" The small Naruto heard his mother's cry. Her voice shook as she let out the words.

"I…had to…" His father's voice was so vague and soft.

Naruto peeked one of his eyes through the opening but kept his presence unknown. He was so young—just a five year old child—but by some reason, he acted like a matured boy who wanted to observe his parent's reason for having this kind of secretive conversation. He almost forgot about his wound and about the pain.

"You didn't have to! Why…did you want to take such a risk..?" His mother controlled the terrible shaking of her voice. It was the first time she cried like this in grief.

"You won't know how to deal with them…they might take your life!"

"No…if the money I borrowed would be used to revive your father's company successfully, we won't have to worry. Things will be normal once we pay them what we owed. That's just how it works. No matter how big the interest will be, we'll be able to pay it as long as the company is revived." This time the voice of his father went quite determined.

"But still…you didn't have to go that far. I've known that once father dies, I will not be able to continue keeping up its high reputation. Father knew that too. You have your own company too, but you sold it to another businessman just to obey father's wishe—" His mother gasped and paused. She stared at his father for a long moment; disbelief was reflecting her beautiful but tear-ashen face.

"Don't tell me…Father also asked you to continue this **company**?" His father looked away because of the shocked expression his mother was giving him. "WHY…?"

"It was his **last** wish. I had to put up with it. Please just calm down." His father, Arashi—the former owner of one of America's benefiting company—stood up to gather his mother around the comfort of his arms.

"There won't be a problem. You don't have to worry. Everything will be alright…"

_**(End Flash Back…)**_

**xXOOOXx**

"Explain yourself briefly, my mood is giving in." Sasuke sat down on his leather chair, producing some squeaky sounds as his clothes touched with its surface.

They were inside his personal library-like room because it was full of books and files. It was the first time Naruto had the chance to enter one of this raven's private rooms. He stared back at the other man and didn't speak.

"Do you want me to blow up?" He gave a shard look at the blonde.

"Blow up? Are you kidding? It's been so scary when you went outburst…" Naruto was laughing a little, but the atmosphere between them didn't welcome any humor.

The raven was serious but you can see that he was trying his best to control himself.

"Uhh…what are you talking about? You want me to explain….what do I explain anyway?" He tilted his head to the side and connected his gaze towards Sasuke. The raven was massaging his temples with his thumb and forefinger.

"Shit!" Sasuke mumbled. "Okay, just forget it and you may leave.' And the blonde did so.

Why the hell is he being like this? He's not a child anymore and yet, his own actions were confusing him. He felt as though, he is being confused by his own wavering emotions.

He checked his watch and it announced that it was already twelve midnight. Why is it already so damn late? He asked himself and then he remembered the reason.

They had been at the party this whole evening but they weren't supposed to stay so late. It just happens that after he left Naruto to talk business with another company owner, when he came back for him, the blonde wasn't around there anymore. He looked for him all over the room and even outside—to see if he had only gone out to get some air; sulking to him-self. He even demanded the hotel manager to let him check the customer's check-in list to make sure the idiot doctor didn't go to a room with some other personnel he might have met at the party. And frustratingly, he wasn't able to find the blonde until he suddenly appeared to be looking for him as well. They saw each other near the pavilion's entrance.

The raven—giving him a glare and a scowling face because of anxiety.

The blonde—looking as relaxed as he had been when the party started.

Sasuke finally sighed. He stood up from his chair and moved out of the mini study. He headed towards the terrace that was also part of his huge room. The air engulfed him once he was outside and was feeling its cold, a little moist sensation. The wind blowing his hair was relaxing. It calmed his body and the pressure of blood in his veins. All of the exhaustion slipped away and he felt himself falling asleep as he stayed leaning to the side of his terrace door's frame. He was holding his glass wine and it almost slid off of his grasp when his eyes gradually closed.

"I better sleep." He muttered as he laid down his glass and longed for the softness of his bed. He slumped forward it, burying his face onto the cold, smooth and fluffy surface of his pillow.

…

"He seemed so tired. I should've checked his health before leaving him." Naruto said to himself. He was now inside his room, lying down the bed and staring up at the ceiling. He was full of thoughts right now.

What is the reason for it? Is it because of Sasuke? Naruto's eyes rolled to the side where his hand limped over a pillow. It was the hand Sasuke always tortured. Sasuke held it three times with the same harshness by its grip. The third time he held it was when they lost track of each other at the party; where they were separated for hours.

That kind of harshness from the raven…felt so gentle now for Naruto. He feels that, whenever the raven holds him like that, he was in the point of anxiety or anger, as well. But Naruto didn't ponder much either of the meaning it held, it's just that the man's hold was like a guard. With it, he feels the strong protection hug him from all worries and fears. He felt comfortable with his touches, his presence, his voice, and his stares.

Naruto suddenly stood up.

"What….am I thin—king? What…." He held his head with his palm pressing against his forehead.

"What's this feeling…?" He asked himself, feeling the loud beating of his heart—its cry for emotions he need to let out. He felt warm little by little. But he can't comprehend what was happening to him. He doesn't know how to deal with this slight throbbing from inside his chest.

He gasped.

…

The next was another of Sasuke's normal routine for Naruto. But today, Sasuke was going to introduce him to one of his business acquaintances. That person is a woman—a respected woman who was known for her skills and influence throughout Japan.

Naruto developed some kind of respect for this woman's achievements. But unlike others, he wasn't actually amazed by it. It was only normal for a respected person like him to feel that way because he can say that both of them are alike. –The same level to people who were acknowledged because of their wonderful and high accomplishments.

As they moved to a reserved room located at the end of the restaurants hallway, only silence accompanied their footsteps. This time, all are in a formal mood. Even Kakashi, who was usually relaxed, was walking stiff and reserved by Sasuke's side. When Naruto turned to observe Sasuke, well…he was just the normal way. He then shrugged all of his building thoughts and followed the lead of Sasuke.

They arrived inside the room and there, the woman was sitting so quietly on one of the chairs. Her hair was a dull blonde but her smooth pale skin contrasted with it, making her good features glow out of the simplicity of her clothes. It was simple but it was lovely on her. You can also see that the materials used for it were expensive because of its dazzling effect to the wearer.

Naruto slightly blushed when the girl finally faced them.

Naruto then remembered her. She was the one who kept chatting with him, causing him to worry Sasuke. But he never expected that this woman would actually be the one Sasuke described yesterday.

"So everyone's here." She said, shaking hands with Sasuke like business partners. "And…" She turned to Naruto who was expecting to greet him casually. "May you introduce us to each other?" She glanced at Sasuke but kept her body facing the slightly surprised blonde.

"Naruto Uzumaki. It's my pleasure." Naruto said calmly. Yesterday he seemed to have forgotten that they weren't able to properly introduce themselves to each other so he also didn't know her name.

"Oh. I'm Ino Yamanaka. Also my pleasure." She beamed like yesterday. Then she invited Naruto to sit beside her.

"You're so lucky Sasuke." Ino beamed at Naruto while speaking to Sasuke. "—to have a very handsome and cute guy like him as your **fiancée**." She traveled her eyes to Sasuke's direction. Her facial expression changed a bit as the look in her eyes became suddenly serious when it met with the raven's. They were like having a staring fight because no one spoke at that moment.

The waiter came in when Sasuke was going to speak. Then platters of foods were served on the long round table Sasuke, Kakashi, Ino, and Naruto was occupying.

Even after the lunch, no one spoke until it was time for Ino to leave to attend for her other business. She waved at Naruto (only at him in particular) and then went inside the limousine that showed up after a few seconds she summoned her chauffer through her phone.

"She's faking it." Sasuke told Naruto inside the car.

"What is she faking?" The blonde asked.

"She's not really like that." Sasuke plainly said before picking up his phone.

"Yes?" His deep voice greeted the caller.

There were a few mumbles.

"Set the meeting in the afternoon." He said and then hung up.

"Tomorrow…I'm going to have another meeting. He's the president of a foreign company. It's up to you if you're going to go with me." He massaged his temples as his brows creased automatically.

Naruto noticed this and was going to ask about his sleeping condition. He could also see the dark rings that developed under the raven's eyes. But instead, he said yes and only continued observing Sasuke.

"He seems really tired. I wonder what's going on. He wasn't that busy when I first arrived here." Naruto thought while staring intently at the man beside him. Sasuke was leaning against the window and was wincing. Maybe because he was being troubled by his head ache, Naruto concluded.

"I'll give him a therapy tonight. Just to help him relax a bit." Naruto decided and then looked out the window.

**Owari for the sixth chapter! **

**Okay…that's it for now, sorry it seemed short than the usual. I only managed to type 8 pages I think. I'm sorry for the super late update. Maybe I'll try updating again next week if there would be a free time for me.**

**About the flash back,…obviously, now I'm starting to tell you the past. I will show it for the next coming chapters so that some things will be clearer.**

**I'm sorry if I wasn't able to add some fluff or even romantic scenes…but actually we're nearing to it!! Yeah, I'm so excited…but I'm telling ot to be excited yet because I'm not sure if I will be able to spare a time for another update next wee.**

**Well…thanks for the reviews! Please continue supporting…you may not know, but I become obliged to update when reviewers like my sotry! Hehe…sorry again.**

**Many thanks to you all!**


	7. Softly and Deeply part one

**Riku: Sorry for the super late update guys! But now that I'm here again, I hope you'll like the content. But still…I'm sorry to say that I'll write this a bit fast, as in literally fast because I have limited time for typing right now. I only have an hour or so and I haven't even thought about what to write. But don't worry! I'll be able to do it. So for me to be more and more inspired even though I'm hurrying this up, please give me your reviews and continuous support! Thanks everyone for your reviews!**

**Full Summary: Naruto was chosen to be Mrs. Uchiha's personal doctor but when he arrived to accomplish his business at the mansion, he never thought that he would be bound to become the fiancée of the terribly dangerous, horribly popular, and stunningly handsome Uchiha Sasuke—the President of the great gangster organization in Japan.**

**SasuNaru**

**Notes: **

_**Italicized words:**_** Japanese language**

**Underlined words: Character thoughts**

**Normal: English**

**Title: A Gangster's Way

* * *

  
**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter Seven xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

…**SOFTLY AND DEEPLY…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chapter Seven xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**

* * *

  
**

Sasuke threw his keys on the desk beside his bed. He loosed his tie with his index finger as he sat down on his cradle. Slowly, he sighed…he breathed—inhaled and exhaled. His eyebrows creased when another striking pain throbbed in his head. He was aware that he was tired. But being a workaholic doesn't mean that he would stop working or cancel any meetings he has to attend to just to have a rest.

It is a necessity to trash away all of his leisure time.

He sighed again, raising his left hand and catching his swaying head. He cursed under his breath, closing his eyes. The headache was irritating. Even as he attempted to massage his head, the pain won't go off. He also tried to move his shoulders, together with his arms in a circular motion. But it was no use for he still cannot feel relaxed.

"Crap…this sucks." He waved his head.

He opened his lamp shade to see if his vision was still clear. He closed his eyes, once again trying if his sight wouldn't waver. After a few moments of sitting still, Sasuke stood up to approach the door. He leaned his head over its smooth surface, controlling to hold his stance, before opening the door with his hand covering his whole face.

"Uhh…Sasuke…?" He heard someone whisper—its tone was worried and a little bit hesitant.

Sasuke removed his hand from his face and gave a tired look at the person who greeted him silently.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" He asked, closing his eyes. It was obvious that he was not in the mood for any conversation.

"Hey are you alright?" Naruto caught Sasuke when he stumbled a little. He heard his hiss and touched the raven's neck gently with his palm.

"Your skin is cold." Naruto murmured, his warm breath tickling the surface of the raven's delicate neck.

Sasuke suddenly straightened up. His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the shining eyes of the blonde before him. Giving him another look, he pushed Naruto out of the way to get out of his room. He ignored the blonde when he muttered something about him being rude and stubborn.

Then a hand grabbed his wrist and began hauling him backwards towards his room.

"What the…." He opened his eyes after being pushed onto his bed.

"What is your problem?!" He growled at the blonde. "Why—" He stopped when he noticed that Naruto wasn't paying attention to him. The doctor was busy pulling out some medicines or some kind of ointments from his case.

"This is annoying…" He rolled his eyes. He stood up and headed for his door again, not caring if the blonde was already there to give him some remedy. Before he was able to twist the knob, Naruto called him.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned to him and then suddenly Naruto injected something on his neck, causing him to flinch towards the door.

"What the fuck?! What are you doing?" Sasuke held the pricked part of his neck. It wasn't stinging, but the fact that the doctor unexpectedly injected something to him made him react violently.

He glared at the doctor.

"It'll soon take effect." Naruto smiled. "Why don't you go to bed?" He said, gesturing Sasuke to follow what he said. "Come on." Naruto repeated flatly when he only received a bored look.

Finally, after a few moments, Sasuke submitted to the blonde's request. He sat up on his bed, seeing if Naruto would stay. But the blonde walked towards the door and so he decided to go ahead and sleep. He can feel the slow effect of the medicine that was injected to him; whatever it is. When he pulled the hem of the blanket up to his shoulder level, he heard something 'click'.

He pushed himself up a little, using his elbow to lean it against his pillow. He was surprised when he saw Naruto approaching him.

"It's ok. I'll make you relax." Naruto murmured.

Sasuke's eyebrow rose.

"I already locked the door so don't worry." Naruto smiled.

"What do you mean you locked the door?" Sasuke was confused about the blonde's strange behavior, but he sounded more like a nervous kid.

"Don't be stubborn and don't move, understand?" Naruto said before pushing Sasuke flat on his stomach over the bed. He pulled away his blanket and realized that the raven was still in his suit. He slid his hands under Sasuke's body, looking like as if he was hugging him. Then he started unbuttoning his coat—his long sleeves afterwards.

Sasuke noticed that his body was starting to feel warm because of the blonde's innocent touches. He started to realize his own tiredness and made himself relax as the blonde began to massage his back.

"So that's what it is…" Sasuke thought.

"Sorry…that it was only then that I decided to give you some therapy." Naruto was saying when Sasuke turned to face him, causing the blonde to lose his balance.

He fell over the raven in an awkward position.

"Eh…sorry…" He murmured, pushing himself up, away from Sasuke as fast as he could. But a swift hand pinned his right arm; locking it over the soft surface of his pillow.

Silence…

"Ahhh…ahh…" He groaned when Sasuke's touch became hard.

"Sorry…" Sasuke said after noticing that he was pushing Naruto over the bed too hard. He loosed his grip a little but didn't move away from above the blonde. "…but…" He leaned forward, stopping an inch away from Naruto's face when the blonde turned away—his breath becoming shallow. He looked nervous under the heated gaze of Sasuke's dark eyes.

Sasuke smirked.

He continued to lean forward until his lips touched the smooth neck of the blonde. Even when he felt the doctor flinch slightly from the contact, he breathed into it and savored the scent of the skin. He kissed it again and again. But when he wasn't granted of his desire the second time, he forcefully brought the blonde's lips to his.

"Mm…!" The blonde groaned. It's not like he didn't want to do this kind of "still strange" thing, but he was nervous that Sasuke might push him to his limits.

Sasuke pulled away, noticing the stillness of Naruto under him. Naruto's eyes were closed and his cheeks were slightly flushed. He pulled away further to see his face clearly.

"Y—you can go back to your room now." Sasuke muttered, hesitantly.

As he pulled away, loosening his arms from the blonde, he felt Naruto's palms touch his cheeks tenderly. He was surprised that the blonde was smiling at him when his eyes went back to looking at him.

"Please…don't expect too much of me." Naruto said before leaning forward to catch Sasuke's lips in a soft kiss. "But…" He dodged the expression of the raven. He was feeling embarrassed, but regardless of that—"I'll try my best…" He breathed. He didn't know what he was saying. His nervousness has overcome him.

Sasuke didn't wait for anything else after those words were muttered.

Then…

There was again that sweet, passionate connection.

They shared it…until the end of the night. Softly….and then deeply….

xXOOOXx

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. He wasn't surprised when he saw Naruto sleeping beside him. He actually enjoyed sleeping as his arms were wrapped around the blonde. The warm sensation was relaxing. There was a different but nice feeling to it. And the thing was…it didn't feel strange. It was as if the blonde belonged to the place inside the security of his arms. He can feel that he was protecting something.

But somehow, he felt surprised of himself for he was able to limit his actions. He was able to control his desires towards the doctor—for the night they spent together was only composed of kisses and tender embraces. But even so, it felt amazingly relaxing. It was like a remedy that brought his tiredness to repose.

After a few moments, he stood up when he got a call from Kakashi. He was just informed that his meeting with the president of the new foreign company they'll be exchanging contracts with, will be held at two o'clock in the afternoon.

…

"You can go ahead Sasuke. I'll just follow after an hour." Naruto smiled as they were walking towards the main door. When Sasuke was going to walk off, he stopped him. "Do you want me to go…?" His tone was hopeful. He knew he always wanted to stay inside the mansion and be a good company and doctor to Mrs. Uchiha, but today—he wanted to see how Sasuke work.

Sasuke didn't reply and instead gave him a smile before going to his car.

Naruto knew what it meant.

…

**Ok so actually this is not the end of the chapter…but since I'm so desperate to update I'll just give this part first…then maybe I'll update the next part soon. I just can't find many thoughts right now. By the way, when you read this and then read what I will update the next time—just read half of what I'll update ok. I'll merge this present part to the next. If you get what I mean. Sorry. Just reply or ask me if you want.**


End file.
